He was her Valentine
by Mineymai
Summary: It all started when we, my friends and I, had a deal for Valentines. Everything went well. Until, I have fallen for him... hard! The problem is, so is my best friend. What to do? Well you tell me.
1. Chapter 1

It started when my friends made a deal for valentines. It was 3 weeks in the making. All I wanted is for her to feel loved and wanted after coming out from a very bad and brutal relationship. My plan all went well, considering that I was the reluctant to go on with this arrangement. But the plan went too well, more than I have ever wished for it to go. We got closer but they have even gotten closer. She fell for that guy. That is where it all goes wrong. The problem? Well… SO HAVE I! The worst thing that could ever set us apart is the man we have planned on fighting for till the depths of the earth.

Funny, today is the first day of spring. Spring means the return of warmth. The time where flowers start to bloom. The remnants of the lonely snow leaves. The start of a new beginning. But I'm stuck. Now, I'm here, stuck on the side walk along the park, crying after the trail that my best friend left after she walked out on me.

I just lost my best friend. I will trade anything in the world just to have her again. Hell, I'd be willing to go shopping with her again with no complains. And even more, I', willing to lose the love I always wished for just for her to be with me again.

Ugh…

I fell for the guy who held the flowers for her Valentine's surprise.

He showed me the world.

But I'd be more than willing to give him up… for her.

I remember the day where it all started…


	2. looking for something i don't know yet

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Bells!" Alice came inside my room shutting the door with a loud bang.

"Alice I already told you. I'm not going and it's final." I said with authority in my voice. That's a surprise even to me. I rarely lose my control especially with Alice.

"Oh _puh-lease_! Remember you told me, if I ask you not to go shopping with me last week then I'd be allowed to drag you all over the mall in a total of 12 hours?"

That's Alice for you, huh. She never misses. Especially when shopping is involved.

"Well… yeah… I guess. But…" Bella, _quick_! Think, think, think… Aha "I did tell you that but…"

"No _BUTS_! I've waited long enough!"

And so the little pixie-from-hell pulled me towards the door from my bed. I tried to free my wrist from her grip, so instead of following her, my face came in contact with no other than my beloved door and fell flat on my nose.

"Argh! Alice you broke my nose!" I cried exaggeratedly in protest. To what sin did I inflict to anyone that I deserve this torture from Alice?

I hate shopping and she knows that. I just buy clothes whenever I need one, not whenever I feel like buying. I guess that was really sets me apart from Alice. We are far from being sisters. We are like best friends.

"Well I told you, you _can_ drag me but I didn't say that you can do it whenever you can," now that's a matter of fact.

"Fine! Since you'd prefer to lounge all around the house all day than to accompany your _best friend AND best sister_ ever into shopping, I will now hold my peace. But do remember that this will not last for long." I gulped loudly knowing that this truce will only last for the very most of three days.

With a _'humph'_ she turned and left me with her nose sticking up into the air. I returned to my bed and tried to find patterns from my ceiling. I heard the front door shut close loudly signaling that little Alice decided to shop o her own. After some time passed, a booming voice came barging in from the front door.

"Emmett the _HANDSOME_ has officially entered the building." Okay so that's my brother Emmett. The muscled teddy bear of a brother that anyone wishes to have. He protects you when you need it, but he can never keep his mouth shut. He returned from the car show that he has been excited about for weeks. If my brother has any obsession aside from food, that would be cars. I even heard him call his monster jeep 'my precious.'

"Bella!" he yelled from the foot of the stairs. "I'm bushed. What's for dinner?"

_Ugh_, well besides his boisterous voice, his never-contended-stomach will always make you remember who Emmett is. He can never, NEVER, be hungry or all hell will break lose.

So there is my family, my older teddy bear of a brother Emmett and my little pixie of a sister Alice. As for me, I'm no plain Jane but at the same time I can't say that I am one drop dead gorgeous star. Never have I dreamt of that.

Now that I thought of it, who am I? Surely, I have heard of that question many times during my high school days and my early college years, but I can't come up with any answer in this instant.

Well let's start with my soul searching. I'm…

"Bella!" my brother snap me out from my reverie. He is shaking me, far too strong for my liking. Have I told you to never get him hungry?

"Alright Emmett, alright!" I snapped at him.

"What's for dinner, then?" he asked as his brows wrinkle. He let go of me and headed off to his room to change.

"I'll cook something fast. Just wait downstairs and I'll call you when it's done." I stood up, quickly and found myself taking the stairs and heading off to the kitchen.

"Alice said to not wait up for her." Hmmm, I wonder if she is really mad at me.

"Jasper's… hmm... I don't know… acting strange… I guess? He seems to be in a hurry when we were on our way home earlier." He looked at me. I tried to find from his face of any hint, if he knows something about _them_. He continued to stare at me while standing at the doorway of our blue and white decorated kitchen.

I smiled knowing that Em has not yet put two and two together. Alice is secretly meeting up with Jasper for the past couple of months. I know because I came across some flowers and gifts accidentally in Alice's bed when I was hunting for her dirty clothes when it was my turn to do the laundry. My, curiosity got the best of me, and I found the card which has Jasper's writings. How did I know it is his penmanship? Well try reading his outlines for five years, straight.

I put our dish in the oven; Emmett sat at the kitchen counter and continued to look at me.

"You do realize that you are being creepy right now?" I joked. It was very unusual of Emmett to think too deep.

"Well, I was just wondering, in 3 weeks… well, Valentines is coming. Jasper's relationship with _her_ actually has become my wake up call." I stiffened. Maybe Jasper has already told him about his relationship with Alice.

"And how did he snap you out exactly?" I asked trying to make it cool.

"Well, lately he has been prattling about this girl. Always this girl this, this girl that… he seems to be in cloud nine ever since he started going out with her." He then stretched out his arms upward and taps the seat beside him suggesting for me to sit with him then continued, "he seems happy… genuinely happy. And I swear we both know that these days he is pretty impressive with all his work." Okay so he's still out of the secret.

"So your saying, this girl is getting on with your friendship with Jasper?" I played with Emmett. I completely understand where he is getting on with.

"Are you playing with me? You graduated valedictorian in your batch when you were in high school and was always the "smart one" around college. Skip your playing and get serious." He gave me a frustrated.

Wait! This must be something serious. Emmett Swan never gets frustrated about anything except for food, until now.

"Okay Em! I'm all ears now," I declared.

"I was wondering if it is my time to get serious. I love you and Alive, but there are some times that I feel that there are still missing puzzles to connect. I'm getting tired on dating. I feel like I've been playing around all this time. I want to settle down. And I think it's my time, considering I'm already 27. I guess, I'm off track huh." He ended his little speech with a meaningful glance with me then headed off to the door.

I remained seated while taken aback by what he told me. Maybe he was right. Maybe we're off track. Maybe that is the reason why I can't find the reason to my question earlier. Who am I? I am no one. I need to find myself now.

_Ding!_

The oven timer has chosen this moment to tell me dinner is ready. I then carefully place our dinner in 2 separate plates and headed off to the living room where Emmett is currently playing a James Bond movie. Trust Emmett to always choose a movie with action and some sexy time.

As we finish the movie, Emmett cleaned up while I headed off to do my stuff in the bathroom and changed for bed. The clock said it was already 11 o' clock. I guess I better retire now and I have work at 9 tomorrow in the morning. As I slowly drifted off to sleep, I heard myself whispering, "I need to start searching for myself."

How? Well I'll try to figure that out first.


	3. His Plan

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I don't own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Work fell out to its natural routine. I'm not complaining because I love my job. I and Jasper Hale, my coworker and in the cubicle beside me, has an informal agreement of being partners, work partners that is. I work on editing while he is in designs. Although we may have different job description, we help each other out whenever the other needs it, even if it will mean to stay at the office till the sun shines. Emmett is involved in marketing and sales that's why he works on a different floor from us.

By the way, we work at a publishing company. I have been with the company for the past five years. Emmett and Jasper is with it for six years, I think. Well, it was their idea for me to apply here after I graduated. I decided to give it a shot and loved it from there on. So basically, I get paid for doing what I love and I gotta work with my brother and my friend which is hopefully soon to be another addition to our family.

As I put on my coat, I saw Jasper coming. _I guess someone has no plans for tonight._

"Bells." I looked at him and find myself staring. Jasper is far too handsome for his own good.

I swear, I had a crush on him the moment I first saw him back in college. That is when I arrived for my freshmen year. My brother dragged him to help me with my stuff at the dorm I'm staying. From then on, we became friends but nothing more.

"Hey, I want to ask you for…" he trailed off. _I wonder what this is about, hmmm._

"What about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me surprise someone for the Valentines."

"And this someone is…" if playing dumb is what it takes then I'd have to go with it. I want details. I want everything to come out from his mouth. I want him to tell me that Alice is his Valentine.

"Someone you know." He mumbled, and then fumbled at his collar avoiding my stare.

"So were working with no names, huh?" I can settle for that answer, but just for now. "I guess I can take that. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it with no buzz."

He answered me with a small smile and proceeded to his cubicle to retrieve his coat. I glanced at the window and saw that it was raining.

"Hey, mind if I walk with you?"

"Jazz, you are aware that we always do this, right? Not unless you are some clone that plays 'Jasper for the day'." I said as I started our path to the elevator. He then followed after me.

"Well, I was just trying to be a gentleman and give you your choice." He chuckled and settled at my side as the door of the lift closed.

Our building was just a couple of blocks from our place. So it was fine for me to walk every time I go home after work but not under the rain. So as we exit the building Jasper asked me if I wanted to get some dinner first before heading home. I quickly agreed knowing that Alice is out of town for two nights and Emmett is going out with some of his college buddies.

We both decided to have dinner in a restaurant next to our office. We chatted a bit while eating our dinner. I have to say, besides Alice and Emmett, Jasper is one of the people outside our family that I can totally relate to. We share same interest on some things and simply he just is easy to get along with.

As we were almost done with our dinner and the rain decided to stop pouring, Jasper's ringtone was heard.

_I get a feeling I can't explain  
whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
and I lose all space and time_

_And now that we're standing face to face  
something tells me it's gonna be OK  
And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever  
but baby I'll try  
cause I'm ready to fall in love tonight_

_Cheesy much, _I thought as his phone continued to ring with the song I'm Ready to fall in Love.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" I asked as he continued not to mind his phone.

"Well I know it's Rose. You want to talk to her?" he asked after looking over his phone. I creased my brows. Is he avoiding her twin sister?

"Hey Rosie" I greeted her after Jasper handed me his phone then continued to eat.

"_Bella_?" she said with obvious confusion from her voice, _"Why is Jasper not with his phone?"_

"Well… he is until you called. He handed me his phone so now I'm officially his secretary."

I heard her chuckled on the line then said, _"Well then, please do tell him that I would be waiting this Saturday for out little lunch date with her girlfriend and he has no way in hell will be able to refuse this time."_

So that's why he is avoiding his sister. What bothers me though is why he keeps it as a secret? Was he scared or just ashamed?

"Message taken ma'am. Anything else you'd want to tell him?" I heard her laugh from the other line.

"_Hey, I was wondering if you could meet me tomorrow after work. I missed you. We are best friends, remember?"_

"Okay. I guess it won't hurt anyone if I show up."

"_You know better to show up or I swear I'll skin you alive it will hurt so much that even your dead ancestors will feel it."_

Now it was my turn to laugh. It will only be Rose to find anything to scare you. "I'll be there, don't worry. Tomorrow at seven, same place?"

_"That would be perfect. Gotta go back with my girls. I swear, leave them for a couple of minutes and when I'm back I'll find them on the most unimaginable situation. Bye Bells."_ With a click to signal that she has ended the call I shut Jasper's phone close and handed it to him.

Rosalie Hale is a fashion designer. So she was referring to her models when we were talking on the phone earlier. It seems silly why she design clothes if she can simply be the model on the ramp that wears the clothes. I remember asking her why chose the profession; she just told me that modeling requires less thinking than designing. She tried it, but found herself quitting after two shows. "_Besides, I don't want to be coined as those blonds for her face than for her brain." _Those words made me look up to Rose from then. The woman with the face, brains, guts and everything that a guy could ask for her.

"Bells, ready to go?" Jasper asked after we paid for our meal. He then headed to get our coats. As I was about to rise up I bumped into a tall guy who was passing by our table. I mumbled a sorry then followed Jasper immediately. He helped me put on my coat then he put on his.

"So…" I started after we were out of the restaurant, "what do you have in mind?"

He gave me a quizzical look then stared blankly ahead.

"I am asking about your Valentine surprise" I ask him as I look up into the sky, disappointed as to no stars are present tonight, _again_.

"Oh," finally, comprehension has kicked in, "I'm getting to that."

"Well let me know once you figured it out."

The walk continued until we reach my house. He stopped on the front porch and then sighed. A frustrated sigh, _he won't be frustrated if he would just tell me now that he is dating my sister_.

"Are you really that decided to not give me any detail about her, even a name?" I ask trying to make him give up.

He looked at the flowers at our small garden for a moment then stared at the front door and said, "I want to impress her. I was wondering if it will be romantic if we have dinner by the park. I can rent the place and all that. What do you think?" He then looked me in the eye with his pair of blue orbs.

"Don't you think it's still early to plan it?" I asked

"Well, I want it to be perfect that's why I want everything to be flawless as much as possible when that day comes."

"You're the boss. You decide. So what part do I get involve here?"

"Well, you're the woman, you will tell me what things to do, which things to pick and all that stuff that is if it's okay for you to help me?" well I told you that we help each other out right? Well the same rule applies outside work.

"I can do that." I answered then continued, "You know, my job will be a lot easier if only you give me that name." I smiled knowing that the battle will not yet reach its conclusion.

"Not tonight Bella, not tonight." He just simply said while shaking his head from side to side. With a goofy smile he turned and once again started to walk back on the streets.

"Goodnight Jazzy!" I called after him as I open our front door of my house with the key I retrieve from my bag.

"Night Bells! I'll see you tomorrow at work."

I then let myself in and shut the door close.

I headed off to my room and seat at the couch situated on the foot of my bed. I always do this whenever I need to arrange my thoughts when I'm working out on a story. Right now, I'm not just working out any story, it's my own story. The story I have neglected for so long. I have been wrapped up with fantasies from novels that i forgot how to live my own life.

Last night, I decided to search for myself. Now, I still have no answers. I wonder when will it progress.

I snap out of my mental monologue by the beep of my phone. It is a message from Jasper that says,

_-If it helps, you can ask me with anything you want in exchange for your assistance. See you tomorrow.-  
_

I laugh at how old fashioned his words turned out.

If only he knew that I, myself, have yet to figure out what I want.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Our Dinner

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

"Come on just give it a shot, please."

"No."

"Bells, please…" he put on the worst puppy dog eyes I've ever seen, and if anything it just made me more annoyed and irritated.

"Mike my father was the one who came up with that name! I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from using it ever in you entire life."

"A lady with force! I like it. All the more reason for me and you to be together."

_I swear this guy is hopeless._

I just rolled my eyes on him and proceeded to my table. That stupid, idiotic, sorry excuse for a golden retriever, pathetic womanizer is Mike Newton. _Have I made myself clear of hating him? Hah! I haven't yet._ He had been with me since high school and has never failed to ask me out whenever he sees a chance, and that would be every time he sees me. _Ugh… I hate him!_

"Bellsy Wellsy!" a soft sweet whisper pass through my ear. That sent shivers down my spine.

I angled my head towards the whisperer and I found myself face to face with the blue-eyed goddess on the flesh.

"Oh hey Rose! Nice to see you not being so fashionably late."

"Oh stop being such a drama queen."

"Ready to order?" she gave me a nod and right then, the waiter approach our table to take our orders. He was as young as we are, I could tell. I saw his eyes widen the moment he set his eyes on Rosalie. All the time that he was in the table he kept stuttering and fidgeting. The sight was funny and Rose kept playing along with the poor waiter's affection to her.

When the waiter left, Rose's attention was far from here. She seems to be thinking deeply. While she was at it, I took the chance to marvel on her beauty. Rosalie is indeed, a girl to die for. With flawless skin, bright blue eyes, pink plump lips and a drop dead gorgeous body, every man will see her as divine being. Someone would be foolish or be blind not to say that this woman seating in front of me is the face that would launch a thousand battle ships.

Then again when I pay attention to her eyes, I saw pain and to make my assumptions even stronger her eyelids were swollen. Did she cry?

"Rose, how's is it going? I haven't seen you for ages?" I asked her simply. I don't want to force her onto talking about anything she doesn't want to talk about.

"Well Bells, you know I've been all over the place. Well last night I was in town. And probably I would be here till summer ends."

"That's great! More for me. How are your shows? Getting along with your models?" from then on our conversation revolve around her work.

I noticed that somehow she lighten up but I know for a fact that something is still bothering her. I have never seen her being bothered like this. Not even once. That's why it troubles me.

"Hey, want to talk about it?" after I asked her when she slump her shoulders and leaned over her chair. By now, we both have finished our dinner.

"I want to talk about it but let's save it for later. Right now," she grinned at me then continued, "I want to hear all about your plans for the Valentines. You have to have one because everybody has."

"Well, I guess everybody includes me." I remember the surprise that Jasper and I have planned.

"Oohh!" Rose now is like a 5 year old who was given a candy, "I want details Bella. Details! Is he cute, is he hot?"

"He is cute and he is hot."

"When can I meet him?"

"Actually you already…" but she interrupted me.

"Wait are you guys using any protection?"

I chuckled at that which earned me a glare from Rose

"What? Rose since when did you become my mother? And no! I don't need any protection cause I'm not sleeping with anyone." I inhaled a much needed breathe then continued, "I have plans for the Valentines but not a romantic plan."

"Okay… you're getting more and more unbearable by the moment." I rolled my eyes at her but she just ignored it and continued. "Did you really have boyfriends when you were in college?"

I grimaced, "Yes I did!"

"Then are you lesbian?"

"NO!" I said it more loudly than I expected to.

"Well then why don't you go out more often?"

"I didn't know what to say, so I kept my head down and stared at my empty plate.

I look around only to see a bronze haired guy looking at my way and holding a glass of red wine, I presume. He smiled at me and slightly raised his glass. Something about him seems familiar. I smiled back and avert my gaze to our table.

"I think we're ready for the check." I look up at her. She nodded and signaled for the waiter to come over our table.

It's not that I don't want to go out more with anyone. It's just the fact that I don't want to date the wrong guy so I'm taking my time looking for the right one. The one, I voice out this thought to Rosalie when we were out of the restaurant and heading towards her apartment.

"Bellsy Wellsy," she sighed. Nothing more was said until we reached her house.

She lives in a 2-storey apartment alone. I guess she needed the space for her designing that's why she bought the home at the first place.

"Make yourself at home. I'm gonna change for a while. The kitchen is all yours if you want anything."

I sat at her posh couch and looked at the picture frames that were at her coffee table and I could tell that there is something was missing. But before I could point it out her telephone rang. It rang for 3 times before I stood up to get it for her.

_Why was Rose not picking it up? Did she really expect me to do it for her?_

When I reached the hallway, I noticed that she was standing right in front of the phone looking at it as it rang again. I was dumbfounded so I stood there at the hall, looking at my friend who is currently lost at the sight of her phone.

It rang once more before the caller was transferred to the answering machine.

"Hey! Rose baby," it was the sweet gentlemanly voice on the other end but somehow that made Rose gasp. "Baby, it's me; I know you're in there. I saw you come in. You know you just can't _LEAVE_, right?" there was a pause then, "You bitch! Pick up the phone! DAMN IT!"

Those words made me loose it. I walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Listen you _dung_! Don't call her again or I swear I will put everything just to have a restraining order on your head. So get your slimy ass off from here and _GO TO HELL_!" I banged the phone so hard that I hoped that evil slug's ear would break.

"Rose, I am definite of two things. That was Royce being drunk and you guys have broken up, right?" I turned on my heel to face her whose eyes are now nothing but a mirror of fear and pain. I could also tell that she is on the verge of tears. I was about to ask her why didn't she told me about this when she called my name.

"Bella…" she reached her hand for me. The next thing that happened was the last thing I ever imagined.

She collapsed.


	5. The Guys

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_She collapsed._

I heard myself gasp as she fell on her side. Her eyes were close and her body was flaccid when she hit the floor. It took me few moments to take in everything that was happening and compose myself.

_Think, Bella think!_

I kneeled beside her lifeless body and tried to check for her pulse. Then I grabbed my phone and dialed 911. After giving the operator the information he needed, I hung up and immediately dialed the number of the person who, I think, Rose needed the most at this moment.

"Jasper…"

_**3 hours later**_

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey there sleepy head!" said a quiet voice beside me. I search for its owner but my sight was still blurry from the nap. As I rubbed my eyes, I heard a soft chuckle.

"You know, you're quite adorable when you do that."

I scowled at the one who was seating beside me. "So you find me that horrible most of the time?"

He shook his head and answered, "I was just admiring you. It was supposed to be a compliment." He smiled but I noticed that it didn't reach his blue eyes. His expression changed to serious when he started to speak again. "Why don't you go home now? Soon you will be dead on your feet, so please take a rest."

I swear if I didn't now Jasper that long and be friends with him, I would have give in to his intense stare. He smiled once again and continued, "She will be fine. Don't worry. I called Em to pick you up." Indeed, he was holding his phone with his right hand while we were talking.

I snatched the phone from his grip and flip it open.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I ignored him and search at his phonebook. "Who are you calling at 1 in the morning?"

"I'm going to call Emmett and tell him to not bother about picking me up because I will be staying here." I started to look for my brother's number in his cell phone but he was quick enough to take it back. "Hey, I want to stay here. I want to be at her side when she opens her eyes." I whined at him and thought of taking my phone from my pocket.

"Oh no you don't, young missy." He grabbed hold of my wrists. Now I'm really impressed with him. Can he read minds? "Bella you need to go home and have some sleep. You have to be at work tomorrow morning." He released my wrists and sighed. I could tell that he was tired based on the dark circles in his eyes.

"I think you need it more than I do and besides it's not like we work at different office." I looked at the door. Behind it was Rose. She is till sound asleep and I wish she is fine.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not coming tomorrow and probably the day after that. I'll take care of her." He smiled reassuringly.

"What did the doctor say about her?" I remained my gaze up on the door imprinting it on my memory.

"The doctor said that she is fine and there is no life threatening with her condition." He leaned back at the plastic chair and put his hand on the back of his neck. "They are not sure why she broke down but they are positive that she is in a lot of stress... or even trauma." He tilted his head quickly towards me then asked, "Did you know that she have a bruise on her back and there is also one at her knee and some scrapes?" he leaned on his knees and look up to meet my brown eyes.

I was shocked at this information. Rose knows her self-defense. Why would she be hurt? And most importantly, who would do such thing?

Jasper might have seen the confusion in my face, so he spoke, "I really don't know what is happening. I can only presume." He closed his eyes and put his hands on his face. He is frustrated.

_Why is everyone frustrated these days? Is it a new emerging trend?_

"Jazz before I called you," I forced myself to talk. There, I explained the event that took place before Rosalie collapsed. Jasper quietly listened and grabbed hold of my left hand as I spoke. The moment he touched my hand, I felt myself relax. He never fails to make anyone feel better whenever he is around. Emmett happens to tell me the same thing whenever he is with Jasper. _I guess my friend here has a talent._

"Like you, I really can't tell anything. All I can say is, maybe, Royce hurt her. I swear if anything is close to that I'll do anything to set him behind bars."

_That fact would be easy considering that my father is a police officer here in Seattle._

There was a moment of silence. Jasper chooses not to say a word while playing with my fingers and I choose the moment to make his mind swim freely to whatever he is worrying about. I know how hard it is seeing that you're sister is in pain. I can only hope that no one laid a finger on my friend or I will promise to hunt him down and take his sorry ass then and there.

"Now I feel useless, I can't even look after my own sister." He was still holding my hand when he put his hand on his face.

I tried comforting him by rubbing his back with my free hand. With that, I felt his muscles softened a little. I guess, it is now my turn to comfort him. Trust it to Jasper that he would take responsibility of the consequences because of what other people did.

"Thank you for being with her." He looked up and met my gaze. "If it weren't for you, I don't…"

I interrupted him, "Jasper, don't take the blame, okay? You did nothing wrong and this is not your fault. Don't beat yourself up. And besides, I just happen to be at the right place, at the right time." I tried reassuring him but I know that this would be a poor attempt.

Right at that moment my phone rang. I hit the answer button and heard Emmett's worried voice. He told me that he just arrive at the hospital's parking lot waiting outside for me.

"Em, I'll be there in a few." Without giving him the chance to answer I ended the call and turned back to Jasper.

"So emo guy," I tried lightening the mood a bit, "I have to go. Will you be alright?"

"Bella, just go home. I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I'm a grown man." I lingered for a moment just to annoy him. "Go! I don't want Emmett coming in here and wake all the patients." He laughed as he slightly pushed me away telling me to go.

I smiled at him for the last time tonight, I guess, and then turn around toward the hall that will lead me to the exit. I noticed that our hands were still intertwined. I decided that I will let it fall as I walk away from him but before I took my second step, he tightened his grip and forced me to face him again.

I was shocked at first as it seems that this is beyond the usual space we set between each other.

_Wait a minute._

I feel being enclosed… Jasper is definitely in front of me… both of my hands are now on my sides… and why do I feel warm?

_Holy poppin' crispies!_

Jasper is hugging me and this is definitely a first for us.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there mouth agape and tried to relieve my shock.

"Bella, I really appreciate this. Thank you for everything. You have been the best friend anyone could ask for. Rosalie and I are very lucky to have you and Emmett at our side." He then let go of me and I pat him on the back.

Everything was still hazy when I turned around again to walk over the exit but I bumped into someone. _Great! It would only be me to face so many interruptions just by walking to the exit._ I was about to fall but I defy gravity when I was pulled up by a much greater force. Then, I came face to face with this someone's chest which is chiseled and looks strong.

I think 'someone' is a he.

He is grasping my arms, I guess to steady me, and I could tell that I feel sparks lingering on that area. I felt my eyes turned wide and I look up to find the most endearing green orbs I ever set eyes on. With this I had a sudden urge to hug this guy.

_What's happening to me? I don't even know this guy!_

"Dr. Cullen," I saw a kind-natured-face nurse was looking at him from down the hall. "Your patient, Mr. Wagner, is scheduled for his surgery tomorrow morning." She now have an impeccable smile on her face, whether it was for him or for me, I'm really not sure.

"Thank you for reminding me, Esme!" he answered and waved as she left.

_Was it me or the gates of heaven have opened the moment he spoke. I swear that he has the sweetest angelic, sexiest and velvet voice I have ever heard. I love it!_

"Ahem"

That broke me up in my trance of thought; I look at Jasper who was raising his eyebrow at me. I then noticed that _Dr. Cullen_ is still holding my arms and we are very close to each other. I guess he noticed it too because he withdrew his hands quickly and step back. He mumbled a sorry and looks straight into my eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" I told him the first thing that popped into my mind before I could even think of filter the words that came out from my mouth.

Dr. Cullen happens to be the guy at the restaurant who raised his glass when I looked at him. That's why I asked him if he was stalking me. He is wearing a scrub suit underneath his white robe that has a tag with the name _Dr. E. Cullen_. _Why didn't I notice before that he was such a hunk! I think I have to have my eyes check tomorrow._

He furrowed his brows, smiled then said, "Excuse me?"

_Good way to start a conversation with a gorgeous guy, Bella. Congratulations! Now shove your feet up to you mouth! He now officially will remember me as the nutcase._

"Have you two met before?" Jasper asked. He is amused because I can see that he was fighting all his might not to burst from laughter. Apparently, Jasper is very use to me being insane.

"Yes." to my surprise it was the doctor who answered, "We have met before but only for a brief encounter." His smile turned mischievous and I can't help but be amused at him. He looked at Jasper for a moment then returned his gaze back to me. I couldn't exactly tell if his smile slightly dropped because I was once again captivated by his beauty.

_Yes my friends! He is b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. I have never used that adjective to any man until at this very moment! Beautiful would not even give justice to him._

My phone rang and I answered it without even looking at the screen. The moment I put it on my face I heard my brother whining from the other end of the line.

"Bella, I swear, if you don't get your ass here immediately I'm gonna shout your name from here so loud that every patient in that hospital will broke their ear drums!" I winced not because of his threat but because of his super loud voice.

"Alright Emmett, alright! I'll be there in a few." I whispered yelled and ended his call.

I said my goodbye to Jasper then proceeded, with no other interruption, to the exit. It was then that I remembered that 'doctor hunk' was no where in sight when I shut my phone. I shrugged that thought off then run towards Emmett's wrangler jeep which, I expect, is ready to take off the moment I'm inside.

"Finally!" Emmett sighed in relief and before I could fasten my seat belt, Emmett sped off. Now all I could think off was be with my bed and have a not-so-good-night sleep. It was times like this that I am very thankful for my brother's maniac driving.

To my surprise, the sight that I was taking in is our house.

"Emmett how fast did you go to make the 30 minute drive fit into 15? Dad will not be pleased with this." I warned him.

He just shrugged then turned off his ignition. He stared blankly ahead and gave the steering wheel a death grip.

"Emmett are you okay?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Are You a Pimp!

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

* * *

"_Emmett are you okay?"_

He continued to stare at nowhere before he looked at me and answered, "I thought for a moment that I will be the one staying at the hospital for tonight and look after you."

"Jasper gave you a fright, huh?" A small smile played in my face. I know he loves me and Alice and never missed a chance to tell us that. It was just the fact that he can be so serious when it comes to our safety that I find comforting and comical at the same time.

"Well, I am your big brother. I'm supposed to be worried with you and Alice." He told me as he rolled his eyes. "How is she?" Emmett asked with pure concern all over his voice.

This surprised me. Emmett formally met Rosalie few years after she and I became friends. They never spend time together nor even have a conversation other than their accustomed 'Hi' and 'Hello' to each other.

"What?" he asked embarrassed, when I just stared at him "I can't even ask the condition of my best bud's sister without suspicions?"

"Well, before I left she called for Jasper. And from what I think, she is pretty calmed down. I was still not able to talk to her and ask her about anything. I'm clueless with whatever is happening to her for the past days… or maybe even weeks." _Now I'm frustrated. Ahhh… frustration really is a new trend._

"Don't work yourself up and especially don't force her to talk about anything." I looked up to Emmett only to find him staring blankly ahead and giving the stirring wheel a death grip. "Maybe she's just not ready to tell you everything." He looked me in the eye and there I knew that Emmett is involved in Rose's situation one way or another.

"Emmett, you know something." I told him seriously and quietly.

"No I don't…" he stop then widened his eyes, "that was not a question."

"Yes, it isn't." I raised my brows at him, "Now tell me what you know!"

"I know nothing."

"Let's try that again. Tell me what you know or I swear I'll ask dad to lock you in a cell and leave you to rot until you tell me what happened to Rose."

"That scared the shit out of me!" _I didn't think that it will work_, "HA! If I was 5! Seriously Bells do you think of me as that dense?" he then gave me his booming laugh.

"I'm impressed! Your laugh is even louder in your jeep." Sarcasm filled my words.

When his laugh subsided, "It is not my story to tell," he said more to himself. "Bells please don't be like Alice and force anything out of me."

"Em, I just want to know what is happening to Rose."

"It's late." He unbuckled his seat belt and opens his door, "You need your rest. I'll talk when I know I can talk." Emmett hops out of the vehicle and shut it. I am astounded!_ Since when did Emmett become Rose's secret keeper?_

I remained looking at Emmett's now empty seat until someone open my door for me.

"Come on, Bells!" he gave me his hand, "You're not getting anything from me, tonight."

"Fine!" I shoved his hand and show myself out of his jeep. I went straight to my room when I entered our house and shut the door.

_**The next day…**_

I wanted to visit Rose at the hospital but apparently, my boss decided to gave me nearly a thousand pages to edit today, as my partner is on an indefinite leave, no one is here to help me. I sigh for the millionth time when I was few pages to finishing my work and it is now 4 in the afternoon. _Finally!_

"Bella!" the devil's advocate spoke. "I need you to attend a meeting for me."

_Okay! So when did becoming an instant manager's representative a part of my job description?_

"Sir, I'm sorry but I won't be able to do that."

"Ms. Swan, I have trust in you. I need you to be in this meeting tonight." He started to march off but I stood up quickly and followed him.

"But sir, I really need to be somewhere. Can't you just ask somebody else? I'm sure Angela will be able to go with no further questions. Besides, she is _your_ secretary isn't she?" I glanced at my co-worker and she gave me a nod telling me that she is on the same page as me.

"It's too late Ms. Swan. Your name is already in." We are now just in front of his office. He abruptly turned to me and places his hand on my shoulder and continues, "And besides, among all the employees you are the only one here who works so hard. I couldn't thank you enough for that but I also notice that you never have time for yourself."

_Now, since when did my social life become a concern for my boss?_

When I held my tongue he took it as a signal for him to continue, "I want you to live more and loosen up a bit. Take this dinner. Take time to unwind. If Mr. Hale was here, I would sign him up to come with you but under circumstances…" he trailed off then continued "Consider this as a gift for your hard work."

Wait just a minute. "Sir I remember you telling me that this meeting. Now, why are you calling this as dinner?" worst, the next thing that he will say is 'our date', _ugh_.

"Well you see Ms. Swan," he fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve without meeting my eyes, "I was invited on a dinner. It is strictly business so worry nothing. All I need is for you to be there on your best dress. Okay? You'll be picked you up at seven at your place. Now you can go home." And with that he entered his office and left me there with mouth open.

I am more than anything but surprised. He didn't even let me answer. UGH! It's not that my boss is not good looking. In fact, he is one of those gorgeous men in the world that has brains and the looks. He has a sandy blond hair with a well built body and of course, a total bachelor. I just don't believe that it is appropriate to fall for your boss.

"Hittin' on you, huh?" Jessica smirked at me. Apparently she over heard my boss's invitation. "Lucky you, Bella." She then laugh and took my hand and pulled me away from our boss's office.

"You know, you are too gorgeous for your own good." Jessica turned her head at me and smiled, "I envy you sometimes, being surrounded by hot men every time, I'm sure it has its advantages."

"It's not what you think it is." I sigh. Being surrounded yes but apparently I'm as empty as Jessica here. At least for her, she gets a date every now and then while I haven't even gone out in years except with Jasper and Emmett.

"Need help with preparing for tonight?" she asked me politely.

I nodded and said, "I could use some help considering my sister is still out of town. You ready to go?" and together we went to my place.

It only took us an hour each to prepare. It appears that, Jessica has a date and she helped me just so that we could be each others critique on how good we look.

"You have a lot of clothes that _we_ can choose from," She said. "We have the same size, you know." She looked at me innocently, too innocently and proceeded to scan on my joint closet with Alice.

It was a room that we converted so that we could have a place for all the products of her non stoppable shopping addiction. Some of the clothes intended for Emmett were also here because it wouldn't fit on his closet.

When we were finish on our clothes, hair and make up, we look at each other for the last time and grinned like maniacs.

"I look great and you're one heck of a tease," she snapped her finger and slapped on my butt, "let's show them the new meaning of hotness, girl!" then she ushered me to go down the stairs.

But before she could completely lead me I stood my ground and asked, "Who are going out tonight with again? You failed to tell that tiny bit of detail."

She paused and looked at the floor. She mumbled something that I did not understand.

"I'm sorry Jess," I said, "I was not able to catch it, could you please repeat it." _Who could this guy be?_

She sighed and with a dreamy voice said, "Mike" I felt my eyes widen and was about to fell from it's socket. "Mike Newton"

I furrowed my brows and ask her, "We are thinking of the same Mike Newton, right?" I just couldn't believe it. Someone like Jessica would fall for one poor-player like Newton.

"Bella, his nice, charming, kind and is hot. You never gave him a chance so I guess he tried checking out for a greener pasture huh."

"Let's get things straight, shall we?" I raised a finger in front of her as to start counting, "One, we are talking about the Mike Newton who keeps showing up whenever and wherever, right?" another finger was raise to continue my counting. "Two, you did not just use the word 'hot' for him! And lastly, please tell me you are NOT going out with him." I put my hands at her arms to tell her that I am more than serious on this thing.

"Bells, it's almost seven" she looked at her watch and said "and I want to go out with him okay. Now go down and wait for Mr. Johnson while I call Mike, okay?" she walk past me and searched her purse for, what I guess to be, her phone.

I followed her and decided to write a note to Emmett saying that I was going out on a business dinner and place it on the fridge. I guess he will have to settle on pizza tonight. I tried calling him earlier but apparently, he is too busy to pick up. I also decided to call Jasper and check up on Rose. Unlike my brother, he pick up after the first ring

"_Hey Bells, anything out of ordinary?"_ Jasper asked. I told him about my sudden 'meeting.' He was silent for a moment.

"Jazz, Are you still there?" I ask because I can't hear anything from the other end.

"_Yeah,"_ he answered blankly, _"so will we be expecting you tonight or something?"_

"I will come but won't it be too late? I guess dinner will last till 9 or worst, beyond that."

I heard him sigh, "Jazz, I promise I will be there as soon as I get off. I hate stupid Jeff and his stupid meeting."

He chuckled with that, _"Where is Emmet by the way? Haven't seen him since yesterday?"_ he asked.

"Fooling around, I guess." I told him. "Seriously, now that I think about it, I really don't know where he is every time he goes out from the office."

"_You know, it's not natural for Emmett to keep secrets."_ I am on the same page as him right now, "_He basically, speaks what's on his mind. This, this is certainly something new."_

_Tell me about something new. I have seen so much of it in just three days._

Then there was the sound of the horn.

"_I guess that's your ride, eh?"_ Jasper said dreary while Jess sped off to the front door and immediately went out without even waiting for the doorbell to buzz and ignoring me on the couch.

"I guess not. Hey can you give Rose the phone for a bit?"

"_I want to and I will but the thing is…"_

My attention moved to Jessica who just entered the door and urgently said, "There's a limo outside and a prince just came out from it." She told me and proceeded to me. She urged me to sit up and started to look over my face.

"_Time for me to say goodbye? Rose is asleep."_

"I think so. Catch you later, okay?" but right after I finished my sentence a beep signaled that my call was ended by Jasper. _Did he just bang the phone at me?_

"You are all set and ready to go." Jessica told me as she led me to the door without even letting me speak.

When the door opened up I was shocked, there was no limo and certainly no prince outside. There was a black Mercedes standing in front of my house. There is also a blond guy leaning over at the car and facing his back at me. Definitely he is no boss of mine, _which is more than great!_

_There is something familiar about this guy._ Before I could figure it out, Jessica once again stole my attention.

"Bells, your purse." She handed it to me which I willingly took it.

I turned on my heel to face whoever the guy in front of me is. To my surprise it turns out to be...

"Carlisle!"

"Hey Bells." He smiled and waved at me.

"I can't believe this! Why are you the one picking me up? Where's Jeff?"

"I showed up on your house, all dress only to be rejected by my date? Am I not good enough?" he put his hands on his chest feigning hurt.

"Too good for you I must admit." I swatted his hand from his chest and he proceeded to give me a hug.

I have known this guy all my life and has never failed to show kindness and compassion. He can be mischievous at times but certainly a total hunk. He can have every woman but apparently he is taking time finding 'the one'. _Sounds familiar?_

"Ahem" as Carlisle was about to release me, I could feel the presence of someone on my side.

"Hey Mike" I heard Jessica called from somewhere at my back. "You ready? Bells have a good night…"

I waved at her and she hopped on to Mike's CRV. Mike, well his completely a different story. He continued to linger on my side and glared at Carlisle.

"Mike this is Carlisle, Carlisle… Mike." I pointed at each of them as I say their names.

"Lovely evening we have don't we, Mike?"Carlisle the ever so polite even for those who don't deserve it. While he was extending his hand for Mike to shake, the golden retriever chose to be rude and show no signs of being a human.

"We certainly need to go now," Carlisle said while looking at his watch and escorting me to come on the passenger seat, "it's rude to keep them waiting."

I nodded and as soon as my door was open for me I hop in and buckled up. I wave at Jessica and Mike before we sped off. After a few moments of comfortable silence I faced Carlisle and asked him my pending question.

"So, you still haven't told me why you are the one who picked me up instead of my boss."

"Well, it was I who asked for you, that's one." He glanced at me and gave me a wink. "Another reason is I want you to go out with me."

My eyes were about to pop out of my socket. This gorgeous man wants to go out with me?

"You… didn't… I mean… going out like… you know…" this was hard. Carlisle has been always like a brother to me. He means more than a friend but nothing more and nothing less than 'more than' a friend. _Great! I'm not making any sense, even to myself! Ugh!_

"What was that?" he asked and I could see that he was grinning like a maniac from the corner of my eye. _He was making fun of me. I knew it was too good to be true._

I sat up straight and look at him with every confidence that I could master up. "I meant that you needed a date for tonight, that's the second reason."

"Not exactly. I just missed being with you. I came all the way here for you cause you are one of my unchanging sum of friends. You do remember that being a doctor really forbids me to have a social life, right?"

I snorted, "Well, in that case we both are forbidden to have friends other than each other."

Nothing more was said after that.

When his Mercedes came to a stop, I was more than stunned with the beauty of the place. It was like a mansion which had a vast garden filled with differently colored flowers and decorated with light and all that. We parked and I could still feel my mouth hanging open.

"Like it?" Carlisle asked as he opened the car door for me.

"Carlisle even exquisite wouldn't suffice with its beauty." I looked around and found even more expensive cars and people dress in clothes that is worth my single paycheck. I silently thank Alice for insisting me to have this glittering turquoise halter dress with black overlay. I tried smoothing my dress and Carlisle chuckled at that.

"Worry nothing. Certainly, every guy in here will agree when I say that you are the most beautiful girl in this party."

I blushed at that. Carlisle sure knows how to impress a date.

He gave me his arm to hold on and lead me to the front door. As we walked I asked him, "So tell me, why are we in this party again?"

"I forgot to tell you about that detail huh." He said as he was helping me off my coat. "Well this is an annual fundraising that my family has always been a part of."

Before I could respond Carlisle called the attention of some guy who he introduced to be one of the doctors he works with. He also gave me a tour of the whole place and I met a lot of young bachelors. One was a lawyer, another was an architect, and there were musicians and even artists. I fail to remember each name but I responded to them as politely as I could.

"Carlisle" said a female voice, "I believe you won't be in Seattle for too long, huh?" I searched for the one who spoke. To my surprise it was the nurse from the other day.

"Well, I just came here to visit a friend." He put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me towards the lady, "Bella this is Esme. Esme, Bella." I nodded to acknowledge her and she gave me the same sweet smile that she had back at the hospital.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Bella." She held my hand for a brief moment and let it go. I can feel comfort around her. I just met her but I can't help being already fond of her.

"The pleasure is all mine Esme." And before I could utter another word her cell phone beeped and she excused herself. Just as she had turned her back I heard Carlisle mumbled something about chances.

"So, by fundraising you meant…" I trailed off as I was still clueless on what will happen tonight.

He wiggled his brows and smiled at me, "You'll find out…" he turned me around to face the stage in the garden, "but not from me, it will be up to her." And true to his word there was a woman holding a microphone in it. He lead me outside and was seated on a round table with other guest who I haven't met yet.

"A pleasant evening to all of the dashing gentlemen and gorgeous ladies here tonight." She said with much excitement for a lady in her early 40's "I am Shelly Cope and without further ado, we will start our annual fundraising for the benefit of homeless youth in Seattle. We will start to collect your votes and to our gentlemen, make sure to pick your nominees wisely and be ready with your accounts." She smiled once more and continued to talk about the history and the benefit of participating for tonight as our dinner was served. And two waiters were going around collecting pieces of paper in what I think was suppose to be the nominees.

Apparently, Carlisle knew everyone in the table and introduce me to them one by one. I keep asking him about the event but he was more than willing to keep it as a secret.

I looked at my watch and it says 9:00.

"In a hurry?" Carlisle asked as he finished his food.

"Not exactly. I just want to meet up with Jazz and Rose tonight. I'm just a bit worried. You remember them?"

"How could anyone forget those beautiful faces?" he smiled widely and I knew exactly that he was keeping a secret.

"May I have your attention, please?" The speaker for tonight once again returned with much more enthusiasm than earlier. "The votes are set and we have _our list_." She held up a piece of paper and continued to speak. "And now to start the event I would like to call on our first candidate… Ms. Amelia Parker."

A girl in pink dress came upfront and confidently stood beside Ms. Cope.

"Okay, gentlemen the bidding starts at 50 dollars."

50 dollars?!

"Carlisle," I called for his attention, "Are you pimping me?"

* * *


	7. two thousand dollar girl

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

* * *

_50 dollars?!_

"'_Carlisle," I called for his attention, "Are you pimping me?"_

He laugh and seriously said, "Yes and so is Rosalie. She was the one who called me and suggested to take you here."

"75 dollars!" someone said.

"Are you serious? Rose is currently in a hospital she can't ask you to do this to me."

"100 dollars," another bidder said.

"Hospital..." he repeated as if he was unsure. "Well she has a phone, you know," he stated as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, which is. "She can call me whenever she wants and I can visit her whenever, which I had done earlier."

"150"

"Was Jasper there with her?" I asked now convinced at what he said. "Did he knew that you and Rose is trying to sell me to some guy?"

"200 dollars"

"Yes and he disapproved of it. In fact, he wants to come here with you," He paused and pondered on something then continued, "and if I didn't know better I would think that he is your boyfriend that was about to bite my head off after hearing the plan."

"Two hundred AND fifty dollars!"

"Carlisle, it was really nice seeing you again. How bout we have dinner again tomorrow? Have to go, bye" I rushed. That's the reason why Jasper was cold to me earlier. I now have no doubt that he banged the phone on me. But Carlisle held my hand firmly and insisted that I sit down.

"300"

"Carlisle I don't want to be in that stage and be bid at by some old smelly guy like a piece of meat."

"Do I hear a 350?" Shelly Cope said at the microphone.

"Hey, no one in this place is smelly and definitely not old. You've seen that for yourself when I had showed you around, didn't you?" I must agree to him with that. I didn't even saw a man in his late forty.

"350 going once…" Ms. Cope said as he searched for anymore bidders.

I nodded to Carlisle; he smiled and patted my hand before letting it go completely. I could tell that he was proud of his victory over me.

"Going twice… and sold, to the black haired guy in his white suit." Said Shelly Cope as the guy headed towards Amelia. Amelia seems satisfied with his 'pursuer.'

"Well, see. It can't be that bad to spend the night with a stranger. You can have the same love story as she. And even though you still insist on leaving Rosalie made it clear that I make you stay or she said and I quote, all hell will break lose."

I rolled my eyes at that before saying, "I really can't believe that you and Rose are setting me up on this thing! Even my boss knows about this."

"Actually, were on this plan together. I've known him even before you started working at the publishing company. For whatever its worth, he is actually here."

My mouth fell open and I heard Shelly Cope said another girl's name and the bidding continued.

"Not going to punch me on the face or bite my head of for doing this to you?" Carlisle asked.

"I won't and I'm actually decided that I will try this thing. Who knows I may have the same happy ending as them." I pointed out to the newly matched couple in the stage. It was a short pursuit as the guy has trampled on giving the bid at 800 dollars straight and with no doubt nailed it.

Through out the bidding, I learned from Carlisle that this fundraising is for the benefit of not only the homeless youth but also to a foster home near the area. After a lady has been 'sold', she and the bidder will spend the night. To where, it will be up to them. I nearly run away when I saw an old man walked in and was eying me like a piece of meat. _Gahhhh…_

Three more ladies were called until…

"And for our sixth lady, may I call on Miss…" a paused and "Miss Bella Swan to come upfront."

To say that I was stunned would be an understatement. I am way more than surprise to know that someone even bothered to vote for me on this thing.

Carlisle set me up on my feet and escorted me until I reached the steps. Being a gentleman is his second nature next to kind and compassionate. I had a weird feeling on my stomach as I ascended the steps and I suddenly wanted to run away from here.

_Gosh, why did I let Carlisle get me into this? Why didn't I left when I had the chance._

But I guess it's too late now, huh? I'm already making my way up the stage but before I could make my way up completely, I saw a flash of bronze hair making its way to the tables. As I settled beside Ms. Cope I tried looking for that familiar hair color over the crowd but unfortunately I came to the realization that I'm completely in deep pit of trouble. Being in front of such a huge audience only embarrassed me. I felt the familiar rush of blood to my face as my heart tried to pound its way out of my chest.

"Hi!" Ms. Cope said warmly and kindly. She reminded me so much of my grandmother. "Lovely evening isn't it?" she shook my hand and held the microphone on to her chin.

"This is Bella and gentlemen our bidding starts at…" she glanced at her paper briefly before saying, "100"

"180" the doctor I met earlier said as he raised his hand. Why do I suddenly hope that this doctor is bronze-haired and can give me a crooked smile?

"250" another man said.

"700" my mouth was about to fall off from my jaw. _Is this really for real? T_he man who just claimed 700 was the old man I saw earlier._ Goosebumps..._

"1000 dollars" I looked over to the hand that was raised and was surprised to see that it was Carlisle, _thankfully_. I guess my bidding ends here.

"_One thousand and five hundred dollars_." I spoke too soon and only to be surprised once more.

Sitting right there, with all of his glory was _the_ doctor, the doctor that I was hoping to see just a while ago. _Dr. E. Cullen_. He was wearing a black coat and a white dress shirt underneath, much like most of the other bidders but I can say that he is way more than like them. And he just bided for me. That was one thousand and five hundred to be exact.

"You sure are one to die for, sugar? And forgive me but I just can't help but say that he IS a catch." she whispered and patted my back and waited for the next bidder.

"Do I hear 1600?" Ms. Cope asked the crowd of gentlemen who are currently looking at me. I'm definitely blushing and my feet are killing me for standing here.

"1500 going once…" said Mrs. Cope smiling at me. I looked over at Carlisle. He smiled widely at me and gave me thumbs up. _Did he just approve of this guy?_

"1600 dollars" and I once again look over the crowd to search for Mr. 1600. He was tall and has a dark russet skin. He was not that bad looking but a definite no match to _my_ doctor.

"Two thousand dollars" I gasped. It was my doctor. I could see that Dr. E has already stood up and is glaring at Mr. 1600, _nice_.

"WOW!" said Ms. Cope over the microphone. "Let's see someone top that."

I look over to Dr. E. Cullen who has shifted his attention and he gave me once again my favorite crooked grin and with that I could feel that my knees are about to turn jelly.

_Why did he have to have this kind of effect in me?_

"Two thousand dollars going once…" no one responded. HAH! My lucky night! "Going twice… and… SOLD! To our gorgeous man with his copper hair." Ms. Cope turned to me and said, "Thank you and enjoy you're night Bella." She wiggled her eyebrows as if suggesting something.

Dr. E approached me and gave me his hand when he came upfront. I took it and was surprised to feel the jolt of electricity that I also felt when he touched me, back in the hospital. I look up to him only to see that his eyes were also wide. _I think we felt the same thing._ He nodded, smiled and led me toward my table.

Carlisle was grinning like a maniac when we reached him and stood up to shake Dr. E's hand.

"Edward" he said, "it's been long since we last met. It is really nice seeing you again."

E is for Edward, as in Edward Cullen. _Doctor _Edward Cullen. His name suited him. A little outdated but I couldn't have it any other way.

I turned to Edward then to Carlisle and said, "You guys know each other?"

"We went to the same medical school." Edward told me as Carlisle motioned for us towards a more secluded spot in the garden. "Only Carlisle here was ahead of me for few years." His voice was nothing but the sound of heaven here on earth. I have never heard anything so good.

"Edward this is Bella." Carlisle motioned to me. "And Bella this is Edward," he continued and nodded sideways to Edward.

I just smiled as he took my hand and shook it lightly.

"I believe you two have better things to do tonight." That stupid smile has once again returned to Carlisle's face as he held both of our hands that kept us holding each other. The electricity kept shooting at me from where our hands meet and spread all over my body.

"Yes we do," Edward said he looked at me, "but do you mind if I try to find someone first?"

I shook my head before saying, "Not at all. Take all the time you need." And with that Carlisle let go of our hands and Edward took of. I felt empty and I longed for him to held me once again

I turned to Carlisle and he looked at me. I could tell that he was giving me the 'I told you so' look.

"What?" I asked but I can't keep my face from smiling.

"You like him, don't you?" he pinched my nose lightly and said, "Didn't I told you that you can have the happy ending tonight?"

I laughed at that, "And since when have you become Alice?" he just shrugged, "And just to state the obvious, we only just met formally."

"Formally?" he repeated, "and by formally you meant…"

"We've seen each other before but we never had the chance to talk or even introduce each other, not until tonight."

"Ever heard of fate?"His face grew serious, "I've read in a book once that when you see a stranger for three times, make it to a point that you speak you him on the third. It said there that this person will give you good luck." I laugh at that but he just shook his head and continued, "Bella I'm serious." And I could tell that he really is serious.

"Why would you be? You are a man of science! Why would you believe on what a fortune teller tells you?"

He sighed, "It wasn't a fortune teller, Bella. I read it from a book." He stated as a matter of fact-ly.

"Give me a good reason to believe on whatever you are saying."

"My only reason for believing that words is her." And he nodded to someone pass my back.

I turned my head and was shock to see Edward and Esme coming towards us, arms link. I look back to Carlisle quickly. To say I was hurt was the truth. For some reason I wished that I could be the one who he has in his arms and be the one who he is giving his smile to.

"We met three times on different situations, and ever since then she's the only woman that I can think of." Carlisle said and once again sighed. "I have yet to tell her how I feel and I have to do it as soon a possible, hopefully tonight." He continued looking at them while I was left there shocked. _Did he just told me that Esme is his 'the one.'_

"Nice to see you again Carlisle," I heard Esme say with joy envelope words, "and Bella, I believe I have to congratulate you for being the 2000 dollars girl." She said jokingly as she once again took my hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you," was all I said. I still haven't got over the revelation that Carlisle just shared me about Esme.

"Esme" I heard him say, "Will you honor me with your presence for the rest of the night?" Carlisle then offered his arm and she willingly took in it. If I am correct, Esme is also feeling the same thing Carlisle has for her.

Them being together made me feel empty. Perhaps, Carlisle will have the happy ending he offered me earlier, it well-matched him and her better.

"Are you ready?" Edward whispered from behind my ear which only sent shivers down my spine. _Why did he have to be so seductive without even trying?_

"Ready when you are." I answered as I turned on my heel to face him but to my surprise he was closer than I expected. Our faces were mere inches just like the time we met at the hospital. He was clutching my arm so as to steady me and I had the sudden urge to come closer and brush my lips to his.

"I'm sorry," he said as he took a step back but still not releasing my arm. "You know we have to stop meeting like this. Not that I mind doing it all over and over again." he added jokingly.

"The night is young," I heard Esme say. "Why don't you two get a move on your date? Edward, take a god care Bella."

"Or her brother and I will have to hunt you down." Carlisle added laughing.

I groaned at that. I have completely forgotten about my brother the whole night. "Carlisle did Emmett knew anything about this?" I asked.

"I believe he is part of the planning and he thought that you being bid at is hilarious." he grinned "He insisted to be here but Rose said otherwise."

I wanted to ask him more about this but I don't want Edward to keep waiting.

I looked at him and he nodded. We said our goodbyes to them and started to walk towards the parking lot. I could see from the corner of my eye that he keeps opening his mouth as if to say something but as he led me to a shiny silver Volvo no other sound was heard besides the clicking of my black macy silk satin platform sandal.

He opens my door and gently closed it. His car smelled so good. I could leave here for the rest of my life.

"So," I broke our awkward silence, "what do you have in mind for tonight?" after he has buckled up.

He started the ignition and as the car silently purred he answered me with, "You wouldn't mind if I take you to my place wouldn't you?"

I stiffened.

We just met and he is already inviting me to His place!

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

  
_


	8. Emerald City

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

* * *

He must have notice my eyes were wide and I was holding my breath because he quickly said, "I'm sorry if I have posed a meaning on my words." he run his hands through his already messy bronze hair. "I really didn't mean for anything Bella… I just don't have…. anything planned… it was just that I… I don't know, Bella…"

I held up a finger to stop him on his rambling. "Edward, first off, start driving and let's get to your place." I pointed at the road and he obliged, "and secondly, it's alright. Don't worry and let's just drop it, okay?"

He just nodded and gave the road his full concentration. Somehow I found myself trusting him even though we just met. The ride was uneventful and the next thing I know was his car already came to a stop. To say that the building is marvelous was an understatement. It was one of those building that just by looking at, you know instantly that whoever is living in there would only mean that there bed mattresses are filled of dollars and every unit would cost seven figure numbers per month.

"Like it?" Edward said as he opened my door for me.

"Are you kidding?" I asked, my attention still captured by the beauty of the exterior of his building. "This place is amazing!"

"In that case," as he took my hand and wrapped it on his arm, "may I have the honors of escorting you to my palace?"

"Why, thank you."

His place is at the top floor but our trip on the elevator was pleasant as I enjoyed the view of Seattle at night. It was beautiful and so was his place. Everything in it yields posh, expensive and beautiful. I actually found myself not wanting to make any move so as not to break anything. Edward took my purse and coat then places it on a coat rack by the door. He excused himself for a minute then preceded to a hallway to where I assume is his bedroom. While I was left there I look around his place only to find more high tech home appliances. Nothing was out of place but I could tell something was missing. As luxurious as it may be but his house seems so alone. I shrugged it off and continued my journey through his house and I found a beauty like no other. His balcony was another story to tell. Though the inside of the house was already beautiful, this place was more than amazing. It was spacious and has glass railings. Seattle at night was even more beautiful here.

"I see you've already found my sanctuary. Found anything you like so far?"

I turned around to see Edward wearing his dress shirt two buttons open and his sleeves were folded up. He was also holding a green quilt which he laid on the floor.

"Like? Maybe you meant love. This place is amazing!"

"Why don't you seat here for a moment?" he patted on the cover. As I sat, he again excused himself only to come back with a bottle of champagne, flute glass and some strawberries.

"You know, you are the only who've been here," he said as he poured the champagne.

"Did you mean that in the good way or the bad way?" I said jokingly as I took the glass he just offered to me.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. He looked ahead and searched the sky, for whatever it is I couldn't tell.

"You know night has always been the time of day that most people look forward to. Their day marking its end and be with their family, some to meet with friends…" he trailed off and offered me some of the strawberries which I willingly took, "in my 26 years, life has greatly made it clear to me that being alone means being empty. As much as I want to be with someone, I still find it difficult to connect with anyone."

I chuckled at that. Somehow I find it easy to connect with what he is saying. "Ever tried of looking for that someone?" I asked.

"I would if only I could." He sighs and run his hands through his hair. "Time has always been not my strongest ally."

"I see, a case of not the right time, not the right place huh?" I smiled look up to the stars and tried to remember a phrase "The course of true love never did run smooth, that I learn that from my literature class back in high school and ever since then I held on to that," I looked at his eyes and put my hands to his, "Maybe you've been so busy making excuses on why you still haven't find the one that you already forgot to _actually…_ look for her? You should take the initiative then fate will take care of things from then on."

"Maybe… perhaps there's nothing more than to agree." we look at each other and I continue to ignore the electric shock that has always been present whenever we made contact. I can't help but be lost at the beauty of his emerald eyes.

"Here's to the start of your conquest." I raised my glass after the comfortable silence, "May you succeed on capturing the heart of the right person somewhere out there?" I giggled at the last part of my speech and raised my glass.

"Here's also to you," he also raised his glass of champagne as he say, "and may you continue to bring joy and give meaningful advices to those who are in great need of it." We raised our glasses towards each other and both took a sip.

"What a lovely evening isn't it?" I said as I look over the beauty of the 'Emerald City' for the nth time tonight. Funny that I feel on top of the city with the guy in his emerald eyes.

"Indeed… A lovely evening we have tonight." He replied softly and so quietly that I can't be sure if he meant for me to hear it.

We spend the whole night talking about random things. Our work, our hometown, our parents and he even surprised me when he asked about my favorite color and Hollywood crush. I blushed at his last question and found it more than difficult to breath. I had such a good time that it was already two in the morning when I look at my clock.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for keeping you. The least I can do is drive you home." He said as he helped me up after I have put on my shoes. "And those shoes, by the way, are fantastic." I blushed at what he said and hid my face with my hair.

Before we reach the door I grabbed to his arm and said, "Edward you don't need to drive me home. I can just hail a cab, don't…"

He shook his head and said, "Bella, my mother raised me better than that." He said softly and with full conviction. "What kind of man am I if I let you ride a cab at two in the morning? I wouldn't risk it. You're beauty is far more dangerous for your own good, especially at the dead of the night." He said and reached for my coat. He helped me to put it on and gave me my purse once I was settled.

"Shall we?" he mused me to the door and together we went down to the parking lot.

Edward being the gentleman that he is helped me get in to his car. Surprisingly, as late as it may seem I was still wide awake. I've already planned on letting Emmett tell the office that I can't make it. Good thing for Edward his schedule has been cleared for this day. He offered to accompany me on fetching Alice at the airport but I turned him down saying I have to run errands, which is true and I didn't want to bore him.

We had a small talk during our ride and as he pulled over in front of our house I saw him smile humbly as he took in the sight and quickly got my door for me. As I exited the vehicle it was just then that I notice the lights were still on and Emmett must have probably waited for me. Edward walked me up until the front porch without a word.

"This is me." I said once we reached the door.

"Yeah." He said as he once again run his hands through his already messy hair. "Thank you for the night. I really enjoyed every minute of it."

"No. Thank _you_ for saving me. If it wasn't for you hell knows, I might have ended up with the old guy. _Gahhh…"_ I shuddered at the thought while he chuckled.

Then to my surprise a brighter light overcome my vision. I look at the front door. _Great_, just what I needed to end tonight, my brother embarrassing me to this gorgeous guy.

"What a lovely evening isn't it?" Emmett said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I groaned while Edward responded by greeting him and shaking his hand.

"I'm Emmett," he said not letting go of Edward's hand and continued, "Bella's boyfriend."

If it was possible to see red, no doubt I would have experienced it by now. Before I could stop myself I have slap Emmett on the back of his head and he laughed his oh so familiar booming laugh. I look over to Edward's direction and found him wide eyed and stunned. _I guess it's time for some damage control._

"Edward, forgive my brother's insanity. Scratch whatever he said," I shot Emmett a warning look before continuing, "Edward this Emmett, my brother." I heard Edward exhaled heavily and smiled at Emmett and said his pleasantries.

"You free Friday?' Emmett asked him seriously.

"What are you planning on Em?" I interjected before Edward could answer.

"I'm asking him if he is free Friday which is technically tomorrow considering that it's already Thursday." Emmett said simply and stood beside Edward and poke at him, "Are you free Friday?"

"Emmett, that is the main reason why I don't embarrassed you in public."

"What reason?" he look at me suddenly interested at what I got to say.

"You've greatly mastered the art of making a fool of yourself in your own. Congratulations!" Edward tried to hide his amusement but failed.

Emmett just shrugged, "Still free Friday?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's happening on Friday?" Edward asked simply but politely.

"Well, I was going to watch football and I have two tickets. _Free tickets_ might I say. The thing is…" he scratched his forehead, "my friend Jasper said that he needed to do something while Bella needed to stay late in the office by then. I have no other person to invite and I hate to see a football game ticket go to a waste." Edward nodded, and I could already see a plan for Friday between them, "would you like to go with me, pretty please?" and to my shock, my brother gave Edward his puppy dog eyes, which I haven't seen in 15 years. That was no doubt the most hideous thing my brother has done yet.

"Thank you for the invitation Emmett and I'd be happy to be your company tomorrow."

"Now we're talking man!" Emmett said loudly and clapped Edward forcefully at the back. I looked at him apologetically but he just smiled reassuringly to me.

"I better get going then. It was nice meeting you Emmett and thank you! Bella," he said before completely turning his back on me, "thank you, for everything. It was really a lovely evening." And with that he proceeded to his car. I heard him sped off as soon as our door was close.

"A lovely evening huh?" Emmett said with a snort, "If I knew better you've slept with him!" Emmett accused me as he pinched my side.

I blushed at that. I once again slapped him at the back of his head and said "Did not" then sped off to my room to prepare for my night. Once I was done, I was surprised that Emmett was inside my room sitting at the floor beside my bed. I slowly came forward, not taking my eyes off him, afraid that he will play a trick on me.

"What? I can't even go to my sister at three in the morning?"

"Actually, yes! What are you Emmett, a vampire? Can't find sleep at night?"

"Why does everything I do these days have meanings that I don't even know to you?"

"Because, you are Emmett!" I pronounced each word with emphasize to make myself clear. "You always do things for a reason."

"I do not!" I raised my brows at him, "Okay maybe once or twice…"

"Once or twice everyday!" I took a much needed breath and closed my eyes. When I look at him again, he was smiling like an innocent baby and patted the side of the bed near him. I sat on that part and he placed his head on my lap.

"Seriously," he said as I stroke his curly dark hair, "I just miss you. I can't believe my little sister is all grown up and can be bought at the price of two thousand dollars." He squealed, yes, Emmett just squealed, "Way the go sis! I'm proud of you." I laughed at how playful my brother is.

These are the times that I wish I was never able to grow up. Emmett, Alice and I have always been bonded so close that even after college we still decided to live together. Our father has joked on us living next door with each other once we have decided to settle down and have our own families. We thought the idea was great but our father just laugh at it and said he was glad that he will never have to worry about one of us living in the streets.

"Bells, I already found the girl." He said seriously and with that I ask no question. I'm just happy he found whatever he is looking for.

* * *

"Why do your two additional luggage doesn't surprise me Al?"

"That is because you so love me and whatever I do you simply just accept it." My sister simply stated as she load her 4 luggage at my Chevy truck.

"Alice why would you need four fully loaded bags in three days out of town for work?"

"Bells, do you remember what I work for?"

"Of course how could I forget? You never forget to rub it on me whenever we go shopping!" I mumbled to myself.

Alice is a personal shopper even before graduating college. I remember asking her why bother going to college if she can already work. She just told me that college would give her more connections and more customers in the future. True to her word, she has been well connected to almost every elite in town can be linked to her by her friends and colleagues, the very reason why I always listen to her advices. Alice always get things right.

I drove her off to our place and help her unload her bags on my truck. We talked about her trip to San Francisco and some clothes she bought for me and Emmett. Now I wonder where I will place those.

"So Alice," I said as she emerged from the kitchen with a glass of juice, "saw someone you like?"

I am still waiting for one of them to tell me what's going on. I noticed that Alice's face fell. Why is that? Aren't people in love supposed to be happy? As soon as she noticed me looking at her intently, she smiled.

"I did." She started, "but it was just not meant to be."

This was more than hideous, "How can you say that?"

"I don't know." She placed her glass of juice on the table and sat next to me on the couch, "We just didn't thought of it as the right time."

"What is it with people and waiting for the right time?" I asked to no one in particular and raised my hands in disbelief. "Why would you wait if you can give it a try? Judge it once you've tried it."

She narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Since when did you have a strong say on this particular topic?"

"Ever since I have started hearing people having time as an excuse for finding love," I shrugged at her.

She just continued looking at me but said nothing so I continued, "Ever heard of hope makes life more colorful?"

She furrowed her brows and seemed to be in deep thought then shook her head. I smiled at her and answered, "Good, because I just made it. Believe me, work this thing with him. Maybe everything will turn out for the best with a little push."

"Bella, it was a mutual decision. Right now I would just like it better to be single and so ready to mingle."

"But are you happy being single knowing you are letting something come to a waste?"

After a moment of silence from her, I shook my head and hugged her, "That's what I thought." I heard her sigh heaily but decided to not let go of her right now. I both love Emmett and Alice. No one can ever take their place in my heart. We remained like that for a moment and then I felt her sobbing. I leaned my head back and find it hard to look in her tear filled eyes.

"Oh Alice," I wiped the tears from her eyes with my hands, "Just tell me and I'll kick his ass!"

She giggled at that, "No need to do that. Maybe it's just a fact that someone is better than me and I can not compare to her."

"Alice you listen to me" I crossed my arms and completely let her go, "and listen hard okay? No one can be as bubbly, as beautiful and as amazing woman than you could be! No one can compare to you. You are unique and bring joy to anyone. Whoever he is he is more than an ass for not seeing that and letting someone so good slip away."

"Awe Bells," She look at my eyes, "your compassionate, kind, comforting loving and of course beautiful without even trying it. You're the best sister anyone can ask for."

"Alice you just describe a mother." I stated to keep the mood light. I succeeded on making her smile and we continued to talk about her trip and some of her friends.

After we had lunch, Alice told me she will have to rest for the whole afternoon. I took the chance to visit Rosalie which I called earlier only to find out that she has been discharged earlier yesterday. She kept it from me only so that I could still go to the auction.

As I drove my way to her house I was thinking about Jasper and Alice. What have happened? For some reason, I wanted to know every detail and it broke my heart seeing my little sister being hurt. I wanted to tell them what I know but at the same time I don't want them to think that I'm sticking my nose to their business.

As I park my truck in front of Rose's place, I noticed Jasper's silver Ducati. _What do I do now_? I don't want to take sides. But before I could think of an answer to that question the next thing I knew is me, face to face with the man himself, Jasper.

"Bella," he said my nam1e as if he never said it in years, which in fact was just last night.

"Hey Jazz," I patted on his shoulder and showed myself inside Rose's living room.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you!" Rosalie came running to me and gave me a bone crushing hug, close to what Emmett gives me all the time.

"You do know that you have a lot of explaining to do, right?" I looked at her seriously as she fidgeted on my shirt. "Could you please kindly start by explaining what's up with last night?"

"Bella," she placed her hands on my shoulder and motioned for me to seat on the couch which was right next to Jasper, "just remember that whatever I did, I just do it because I love you. More than anything in this …"

"Rose, just start explaining okay?" Jasper commanded a bit annoyed.

"Okay, I just wanted her to go out more." Rosalie paused and held my hand, "so Carlisle and I conspired on your back. That's just about it."

I let it go considering that I enjoyed every bit of last night. Jasper on the other hand made his opinions be heard by saying that the event was dangerous and all that. He decided a small rant about women not being safe with blind dates and continued on and on.

"Jazz, it was nothing. Last night was a new experience for me and it was something, so worry nothing." I stood up and made my way to Rose's kitchen, "Anything I can get you from the kitchen?"

I ended up that night having dinner at Rose's. Alice texted me earlier telling that she and Emmett will spend their lone time together. I also have no intention on leaving not until I have found out the reason for Rose's breakdown the other day.

It surprised me to see her being her jolly and carefree persona over dinner. It was just like nothing happened and it could have fooled me, but I am smarter than that. I have known Rose and treated her like a sister and I know that behind her smile and laugh hides the pain she tries to endure. I am also certain that she was hurt not only emotionally but also physically.

Jasper left not long after the dinner saying something about not wanting to be late for tomorrow. For all I know, he was giving me so privacy to talk to Rose. Not long after he sped off with his motorcycle, Rose and I decided to start on the dirty dishes. We work on silence and there I knew that Rosalie doesn't know how to start it or she is still not ready to tell me anything. Our silence was deafening so I decided to break it.

She beat me with it by saying, "Red and white dress." I stop drying the plate I was holding and place it on the counter. I look at her who took a sudden interest on the water flowing from the faucet. If I heard it correct she said red and white dress. I can not come up with anything about it.

"I'm sorry, what did you just said?" I asked not taking my eyes off her.

"Red and white dress," she repeated slowly as if I couldn't understand her words, "that was the main culprit of my breakdown the other day," and then she looked up. My heart shattered into pieces by looking at her tears. She was crying and I could not do anything but to hold her in my arms like a mother. I don't want this to be a repeat of Tuesday night so I dragged her to the living room. Now I know why a man claims that seeing a lady in tears can be his weakness. As soon as we were settled in the couch she started talking.

"Remember the day when I called Jasper and you answered his phone?" I nodded and she continued, "That was the night of the fashion show. After the show, we went out for a night in the club. I admit, I drunk too much alcohol that night. I can't even walk straight. That was my fault, but Royce…" she paused and I heard her took in a heavy breath. "After our celebration, I was surprised to see Royce outside the club. All my models and staff were long gone. Bella, I was helpless, he forced me inside his car. I remember struggling out of his grip but to no avail." I heard myself gasp, I didn't want to hear what she will have to say next but I have to remain strong, for her. "Bella, he tried to rape me. That vile pig succeeded on striping me down to my underwear but I was lucky Emmett came in time to save me from him."

My eyes widened from what she had just said. I knew Emmett was a part of this and I am thankful that he was the one who saved Rose from that rich-good-for-nothing sorry excuse for a dummy Royce.

"Rose are you alright now? I can stay here for the night."

"Bells, I'm fine now. Don't worry. You still have work tomorrow. And besides Jasper will be here any moment so there is no worry on me being here alone." she looked at her watch and said, "I think you should go now." She smiled and tried to set me on my foot but I refuse to do so.

But instead of arguing with me Rose resolved to her silliness and sat on my lap. She started tickling me and I pushed her out of me but failed. Soon both of us were running like maniacs. It was as if nothing bad happened.

She needed some time to laugh and forget. This was her start.

* * *

**Thanks for reading** :)

**Is my story going on a VERY slow pace?**


	9. The Deal! Oh no!

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A week dragged on and I didn't convince Rosalie on filing charges against that stupid rapist. She claimed that she was fine and it would only be a waste of time to fight against him. Fate was in fact cruel as there was no use on winning against him she said. Royce is wealthy as any man could be. His family practically holds the aces of almost about everything and law is one of it. So even before Rosalie was able to put a fight, she already has surrendered. I tried to let it go for now, for now. If I couldn't make Rose do it then I'll have my way on him.

Alice's condition also hasn't changed. She was back to her lively old self again but I just wish that at least one of the Swan sisters have a love story. I remember what Jasper was intending to do for the Valentines and speaking of which we haven't uttered a word towards each other since back at Rose's place. Just in time, then came my cubicle mate, Jasper, walking down the hallway like a model in a runway. Some people are just glamorous without even trying.

"Hey Jazz," I called for his attention, "going out on a Friday night?"

He shook his head and I continued to ask, "What? No hot date for tonight?"

He cocked his head backward and looked at me with furrowed brows. "Bella, since when did I date?"

I huffed at that, "I know you didn't tell me about it but Emmett sure has a big mouth." We both chuckled knowing that it was the truth. "And besides, who'd you planning on giving that 'Valentine surprise' you asked me to help you with?" I smirked knowing that the fight is now over.

"Okay, okay," he said hands up in a surrender pause, "I did date and I did ask you to do that for me."

Jasper started typing on his laptop. I didn't want to be nosy but I voiced my inquiries at him. He must be annoyed that all I had for an answer was a grunt and a sigh. We proceeded on working in silence. When I look at the clock I saw that it was already nine so I stood up next to Jazz and ruffled his hair.

"You ready to go?" he said as he held my hand to stop me and gave it a light squeeze. "I was planning on having dinner, any plans for tonight?"

"I wish," But just then my phone rang boisterously.

_No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliche  
__I Won't Say (i'm In Love)_

"Seriously Bells, why stick with that? Isn't that the song from a Disney movie?" he laugh and I glared at him as I snatched my hand from his grip and took my phone from my desk quickly glancing at the caller id.

"To be exact it's from the cartoon Hercules. Speak Emmett Swan" I commanded as I hit the answer button.

"_Hey I thought of a plan_," he cheery boomed over the speaker, "_is Jasper there with you? Bring him home I want him to hear this_."

"Yes, Jasper is with me." I paused, this is not good. "Em, you and plans don't always jive, never in a good way. Whatever it is I don't want to be a part of it." I already decided on hanging up but boy, the blond was quick.

"Em, keep talking," I give up and proceeded to my desk to get ready for home.

As Japer had the phone his eyes went wide and smiled then hanged up. He shuffled things in his desk in a flash and helped me put on my jacket.

"Jazz, you are not tolerating Emmett's ideas and I'd be glad to think that you are all excited on going home."

"_Enk_!" He said and laughs. "Sorry Bells, I'm with Emmett on this one. Ready to go?" he asked without letting me answer. He took my bag and started on the hall. I was scowling at him when he turned to face me.

"Bella, whether you like it or not we'll be in this thing Emmett is planning and don't give me that pout." he walked towards me and tugged on my wrist, "I will go home with you and you better start walking or I will carry you caveman style all the way there."

I harrumphed and stomp my feet as I went to the elevator.

This is not good!

"This is going to be great!" I exclaimed finding light at last after a series of explanation with my brother.

"Told you it's a plan," Emmett said as he pinched my nose lightly, "aren't you proud I'm your brother?"

"At times like this, Em, only at times like this." I look around and saw that I was missing someone, "Hey, where's Ali? Did she already have her dinner?" I pointed at the Chinese food on the table that Jasper and I bought along the way here.

Emmett shrugged, "She did and the very reason why I was still hungry when you arrived." He slumped on the couch and laid his leg over mine. "That pixie sure has an appetite."

I look over at Jasper and saw him smiling widely at the carton. He must have had some fond memories either with the carton or with the pixie.

"So Emmett, if I get it correct the three of us will have a girl to feel special for the Valentines, right?" he nodded and I continued. "If we three will give the surprise, why bother with the anonymity of which is having which?"

"Bella," Jasper quickly answered, "It would be easier that way. At least we would not influence each other on what to do and what not to do…" he furrowed his brows as if not believing what he just said.

Even though it doesn't make any sense I just nodded and decided that it will be better that way, I hope.

"So the plan is all set!" Emmett clapped his hands and took the paper and pen beside the phone. "Think of a girl, write it here and we'll have lots drawn."

I thought about the two most important ladies in my life who are, at the moment, in pain. Alice is still hurting I could tell. Rose is definitely far from moving on. Maybe Rose is still not ready. She may still be suffering from trauma and anything connected to love would be a pain for her. Alice, on the other hand, needs it now knowing that there is a fifty percent chance that Jasper will surprise her. In the paper I wrote my sister's name and wished to my lucky star for her to be with Jasper. Hope was all I got right now.

* * *

This was not happening!

I knew Emmett and plans don't always jive together. What have I gotten myself into?

Two days have already passed. And I still haven't got a plan on what to do with my surprise, let alone get over the fact on the name that I got.

Wanna know who? Well she's no other than Rosalie.

Arghhhh... I could only blame Emmett for making this sound so good.

Two days have already passed and I still haven't got a clue on what to do to surprise her and Valentines would only be a week away.

I want it to be gentle on her and at the same time romantic which leads me to having a man be involved. This is why I was so hesitant on writing her name. As I was being a pessimist sulking in my dark room, my phone rang making me jump.

_No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliche  
__I Won't Say (i'm In Love)_

I look over my bedside table and found my phone. I was having second thoughts on answering it because it was an unregistered caller but I picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"_Bella!"_ I felt my eyes were wide in disbelief. Is this really the one I think who he was?

"_Bella, I was just calling to..._" he paused, "_Oh I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness. This is Edward Cullen… uhm… The guy from the auction… the one…_"

"Edward I know who you are and I perfectly remember the night with you." That thought made me smile.

"_O_h,_"_ was all he said

"Hey, how did you have my number anyway?" I asked as I plop down on my head and hugged my pillow. Wow, I feel like a teenager again. "Not that I mind it."

"_I asked Emmett after the football game. I hope you didn't mind. I mean I could have just… I just.. Forgot to ask it to you so…_"

"Edward, its fine, really. Don't worry."

"_Oh, so…_" I waited but he never added anything.

"So…"

"_I was just wondering if…_"

Then the moment has to be ruined by my brother.

"Bells, laundry is good and here are you clothes. Jazz stopped by earlier and is checking if you're still free tomorrow after work?"

I glared at Emmett and shoved him to the door, "Sorry about that, where were we?"

I heard him sigh, "_I was planning on asking you tomorrow for dinner but apparently…_" he said in a not-so happy voice. "_You already have plans and I don't want to impose_."

Oh no! I made a metal note to punch Emmett once I was done talking to him. "Edward, that was really… nice of you asking."  
"_Well_," he said in a more Edward way, "_at least I gave it a shot_."

I was glad that we were not talking face to face because I was grinning like a maniac, right now.

"_So… I guess that's about it_." he said and my smile faded.

"Okay," I said slowly not wanting to hang up.

"_I guess this is good bye, then_."

"Good bye Edward!"

"_And Bell…" there was a pause until, "__to be overcome by the fragrance of flowers is a delectable form of defeat_."

"What was that for?" I asked as I scratch my forehead.

"_Nothing, I just read it and thought I had to share it_."

I chuckled lightly, "Really, that was… sweet… I guess."

"_Okay. I'm done holding you to whatever you're doing. Goodnight Bella!_"

"Goodnight Edward!"

And with that we hanged up.

_To be overcome by the fragrance of flowers is a delectable form of defeat_, really Edward. That has to be something.

Wait! Indeed, that was something. Flowers will be a part of my surprise for Rosalie. After all, her name originated from flowers. I know it is cliché but it will have to be extra special for her to appreciate it.

The next morning came into a blur and before I knew it, Emmett was already booming his laugh on our floor. I just shook my head and waited for him to embarrass himself or worse, me.

"You know as much as I love you Bella, I still find it hard to believe that your brother is that one hunk of a guy." Jessica said leaning on my cubicle and ogling at my brother. "Oh those muscles are really a turn on."

I wince, "Jess, I love you too, but please… Too much information and I'd rather that you not share your fantasies about my _brother_." I told her as she chuckled a little and left to talk o Emmett.

I know that Emmett loves flirting. What surprise me is he just waved at Jessica and proceeded to me. I hide my laugh and immediately felt guilty with Jessica.

"Why sister, still having your lunch in your cubicle? That is a complete B.S.!" he clapped and I did my best to give him my death glare.

"Hello to you too big brother!" I said with venom. "Nothing to do on yours?" I am used to Emmett being here after his lunch. I barely, leave my cubicle once I got started and they already have given up on dragging me out for lunch cause my lunch has and will always be takeout from any restaurant that I would come across at early in the morning.

"Tell me again Emmett why I agreed for your 'surprise'?" Jasper asked sarcastically as he walk in from his lunch with our other officemates. I could see that he wasn't annoyed at all and was in fact happy with the arrangement. "If I get to pick up whom I wanted to surprise all along." So he did pick up Alice.

"Jazz all I could say is," Emmett stated solemnly and placed his hands on Jasper's shoulder, "good for you!"

"And if you know what's good for you Emmett you'd go back to the marketing office this instant." Mr. Johnson said eyeing Emmett as he approached us.

"Nice to see you too, I see you are still the same." Emmett clapped his back and boomed.

He then proceeded to the elevator and said his goodbye to the floor, as in to the floor. Emmett being his typical self in his typical days.

"Ms. Swan" I looked up to him, startled at him paying attention to me. "How is our two thousand dollar girl?" he said and smiled.

Okay so Emmett may not have embarrassed me but my boss surely did. I look around and saw that they were all staring at me. _Did Mr. Johnson say it that loud?_

"I'm fine…" _until you came._ "And for whatever it's worth, I did enjoy that night Mr. Johnson."

"Good to hear," he said while handing me a pile of papers, "Edward is really a good guy. Might I add that he is loaded and women throw themselves at him?"

"You're telling me this cause…"I said as I started reading on the papers, annoyed. Why was my social life a sudden interest for my boss?

"Nothing," and he started to walk away, "just checking if I'll be godfathering any child in the future for my friend."

My mouth was about to drop from its socket. I can't see any reason why he would say such thing.

I look at Jasper to ask for any support but surprised to see that he was anything but smiling. I think he was fuming but before I could investigate further his expression had changed to his usual calm state. I shrugged it and proceeded to face the remaining of the day.


	10. To hell he rot

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

* * *

"You do realize that tomorrow is Thursday, right?"

"Yes. And that means Friday is just around the corner!" He said and clapped his hands like a girl.

"Emmett!" Jasper said, clearly annoyed with my brother, "How did you become so dense?"

I laughed at that and I got poked by Emmett.

"You know little sis, if you're so smart why don't you talk sense to him." Emmett said as he took a swig of his beer.

This has been going on for almost an hour now. Alice on the far side of our living room drawing and designing her plates on the computer while the three of us, Jasper, Emmett and I all sat in front of the TV watching movies and at the same time bickering on why it is such a bad idea to go out on a Thursday night. The movie? Well I have no idea what is going on with it neither does Jasper.

"Emmett, remember that I am on Jasper's side. I rarely go out, and not planning on changing that. If you really are that desperate to _par-tehy_, try asking for Alice." I said and pointed at Alice who was caught of guard.

"Why me?" She said now exasperated, "I've been working this whole project thing since Monday and I'm not even close on finishing!" she said half going nuts and close to becoming a zombie.

"Okay! So clearly Alice is a bad idea right now." I said to stop her from coming over and pulling on my hair. "Which only leads you to stay put and stop asking for Thursday night out."

"Jazz, we never go out. I miss the days." Emmett whined.

"For the last time Emmett, its not gonna happen. Deal with that," Jasper stood up smiling and got hold of his coat as the credits of the film started to roll. "Thank you for the dinner Bells, I'll see you at the office. Em, Alice." He said and shrugged his coat then proceeded to the door.

I look over at Alice as soon as Jazz acknowledge her, only to see her still not taking her eyes off her computer but managed to wave her hand to Jazz.

As soon as I heard Jasper's motorcycle sped off someone knock on our door.

"Who would come at this time?" Emmett asked as he went over to answer the door. Indeed, who would come at nine in the evening?

I went to the kitchen immediately to clean up our dishes. Emmett was booming again so I assume that it was a friend that came over. When I emerged from the kitchen Emmett was watching some cartoons and the last person who I thought would come was seating at our couch, it was Rosalie.

"Hey," she said smiling at me.

"Hey yourself." I proceeded to sat beside her and gave her the warmest hug I could muster. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored in the house so I thought of paying you a visit."

"Jasper was here just a while ago." Emmett called over from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I actually saw him leave. When I arrived he already sped off." She narrowed her eyes at me, "you know, if I didn't know better, I will think that you and my brother are going out. Always together even after work, you two are _very_ inseparable."

I stiffened at what she said. _How could she think of that?_ I took a quick glance at Alice then came back to face Rosalie with a smug look on her face.

"Rose, you know that we have been friends for the past years and I hate to break it to you but Jasper has a different lady in mind." I relaxed a bit and glanced at Alice who was choking at her desk.

"Al what are you working on?" Rose rise up and gracefully walk towards my sister. "I haven't seen you in ages." She said and sat at the desk that Alice is working on.

"Designs for an LA store. My client has been bugging me and wanted it to be finished till Friday." She said still not taking her eyes of her work.

"I see your architectural course didn't come off to waste huh." Rose said as she tickled Alice a bit. "You know we haven't got a girls night out since this pixie graduated, it's been a long time." Alice looks up to her then to me. She smiled mischievously and I could tell that an evil plan is now in the making.

"You party girls stop it, okay?" I butt in as I turn off the television. "Al, you still have to finish that thing over there and Rose, I'm taking you home now." I said to stop them from making a plan and leaped out from the couch. "How did you get here anyway?" I said as I started on the steps.

"I hailed a cab" she smiled, "too lazy to drive my baby."

"Okay let me just changed and we'll be off."

I quickly dressed my self with a black sweater and some jeans brushed my hair and came down. When I came back Rosalie was nowhere is sight so I tried looking for her. I came to the kitchen and surprised on what was before me. It was her and Emmett hugging. Emmett's head was tilted on the other side so I couldn't see his face but Rosalie was towards me. Her eyes were close and a small smile was playing in her lips. From what I could make from it, she was content and at ease. I thought of clearing my throat but decided against it. I will just leave it at that. I came back to the living room and found a yawning Alice.

"Rose is at the kitchen, I think." She said breathlessly.

"You know you should get some sleep. You're close to a zombie." I said and she stuck her tongue at me. "We'll if it will make you feel better, you will be the most lively zombie that there ever was." I chuckled while she threw a piece of scrunch paper at me.

"Ready Bellsy?" I turned on my heel to find Rosalie grinning and walking towards the door.

We took my truck and started on the road to her house. My truck may not be like her convertible but this one is my baby, the product of my two year hard work. I parked my truck at the end of her street and proceeded to walk her to her house. As it was already half past ten, I make it to a point to walk her until inside; still worried that someone will pounce on her way to the door. I came out not long after that and decided to call it a night and head home.

As I put on my key to the door of my truck, I saw a flash of gold on my side. I turned my head on my right and found a guy walking towards me. At first I thought that it was Jasper as they have the same messy blond hair from afar but as he made his way I was shock and appalled to find that it was the evil slug coming. His messy blond hair was smoothened and tamed naturally from a closer view. His face my held a sweet smile and a handsome face but I can see past all those features and sees the real man, he was rotten and evil.

"Isabella," he said my name sweetly but I know enough that there is a motive behind that.

"Ass" I said icily at him after I unlocked my door but refuse to open it. It was good thing that my pepper spray was on my back pocket and my phone was at hand so I went to my phonebook to search for Emmett's number while not laying an eye on the screen. When he was just few feet away I hit the '3' number key twice to make up for 'E' and press the call button, I hope.

"I can see that the ice caps haven't melted at all." He said as he continued to walk towards my door. I contemplated on running toward Rose's house or coming inside my truck and sped off. After a nanosecond I decided to pick neither and face him off. After all it was me who wanted payback all along.

"I can also see that you still walk around where in fact you should be behind bars," I heard a faint 'Bella, what's going on?' so I assume Emmett was already on the line.

"I don't know what are talking about, sugar," he said too innocent for my liking, "but I do know that I want you tonight and so do you to me," and held my face to his cold hands and started to inch closer. I backed away by face from him immediately and push him off successfully.

"What are you going to do, Royce?" I took a step back while clutching my phone as hard as I could, "make a scene at 82 Street?" I once again heard a voice that said 'I'll be there. Just hold on.'

"If that's what you want." And he enveloped me into a hugged which I found repulsive. "I know from the day that we first met that you have been teasing me and we have come a long way, honey." He gave my neck a wet kissed and I wanted to throw up.

True, I knew Royce even before she and Rose were together. We met at a bar and from there he tried inviting me to his bed. At first I declined him politely but every time he asks me it becomes rougher and rougher so I get tougher and tougher on him.

I wanted to free myself but to no avail so I just answered him, "Royce, I will never try to tease you even if you were the last person on earth. Hell, it'll be a lot fulfilling to allure a dog than slug bastard like you!" with that I knee him where the sun never shines and was very satisfied with the result. He came crashing to the pavement clutching his members and saying profanities. I think he was calling me names but I could care less.

I was about to come inside my truck when a revving engine came to my senses followed by headlights from my back. I turned on my heel expected to see Emmett and his jeep only to be surprised that Royce's tall figure was already mere inches from me but was doing nothing. I stood there shock and still like a statue and didn't know what to do next.

"Get the hell away from her!" growled a very angry voice after I heard a door being slammed shut. The lights where still on and his engine was still revving. My shocked was even more intensified for I was expecting an angry and burly bear of a brother not a guy in his scrubs with a velvety voice.

In a matter of seconds I found Royce a hand on his back and was bent over the hood of my truck. He was trying to let him go but to no avail. Edward had him steady and from his profile view I could see that he was eyeing Royce like he was the foulest creature there was, _which is true_.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked as he turned his head on me, with his ever so sweet and polite manner. I just shook my head to him still didn't know what to do next.

What surprised me was Edward took a sharp intake of breathe and stared after the man he was restraining. His mouth was slightly parted as if stunned but immediately composed himself and let go of Royce's arm.

"King." He pronounced his name with a slight surprised but full of disgust way, "I see you still have nothing better to do in life."

I heard Royce snorted, "Unlike you Cullen I chose to spend my life being happy have all the woman I want and party hard."

Edward grunted at that, "Let me rephrase that for you, you spend your life chasing skirts and forcing women in your bed with what your father work hard for. Heaven knows how many STD you have contracted right now!" He said sternly as he let go of him, "Might I add that no respectful woman finds you attractive in any way?"

"You're just miserable Cullen." He smirked at Edward, "why not loosen up and try being in my shoes?"

"That would be the last thing I will ever consider." Edward said as he took steps towards me and eyed me from head to foot then back to my face.

"Bella are you, okay?" he asked me with nothing but pure concern. He took my face with his both hands and met my eyes.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I said not averting my eyes from him. I found myself lost in the pool of his green orbs. I forgot about everything and all I could care about was him and only him. His touch was in contrast to any man. It was welcoming and comforting. I wanted to be enveloped by his arms and feel the warmth of his body against mine.

"What the hell!" I was snapped back to reality when Royce made himself notice. "Swan is your slut!"

With those words all hell break lose. I was about to pounce on Royce and very much ready to rip his head but Edward beat me by giving his hand smash on to his jaw.

"I am a doctor and know when it is considered too much to give a broken jaw." Edward said as he massaged his knuckles, "Thank Bella for being here or I sure will give you more than that. Now leave!"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Real life have to be noticed once in a while so i had to put this aside. Sorry again.**


	11. Valentines, here I come!

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

* * *

Okay. So my plan on payback with Royce may not be as what I intended but it certainly was an accomplishment. I think Emmett and I will have this as our future reference for a good laugh as memories of that Rich boy slug running like a thirteen year old that was caught with a teddy bear in his backpack.

Actually, I have no friggin idea how and what my friend Rosalie saw in him to make him qualify to be her boyfriend. I was just woken up one day by Rose's cheerful face and she was literally exploding with love. I was happy for her at first but as soon as I heard the name I tried all my best to plaster a fake smile and not ruin her excitement. With me being the worst actor in whole history of mankind, that fake smile was the hardest and most excruciating 30 minutes of my life.

I guess I should have stopped her as soon as I learned who her boyfriend is, but no! I let it on until this happened. Now I feel guilty. If I just didn't let my mouth shut I wouldn't have been sitting on Edward's Volvo, not that I mind, and being embarrassed on accidentally calling him and not Emmett.

"Bella, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I lied immediately.

"I haven't known you that long but I can already say that you are not a good liar." He chuckled as he got off and sprint to my side to open the door for me.

Right now, Edward drove me to my place. After checking on me and successfully setting Royce out and running, he half led half carried me to his car and asks for my key to lock my truck then drove off here. We did some explaining to Emmett and he sure took everything seriously. My brother called Jasper to tell him the small event I was in tonight in that instant. He was about to go out and 'give him a piece of hell', as Emmett eloquently put it, but Edward held him and told us that we can press charges against him if we want.

Apparently, Edward's family can send the Kings literally running for their money. It turns out that our lovely doctor was born in a family of businessmen that can be traced for centuries. He offered help and I'd be glad to send the message to Rosalie.

_Pay back is a bitch Royce! Two bitches might I emphasize?_

"The Cullen's are not really from the States our clan originated in London. You know you should go with me and Carlisle sometimes. Seattle is great but London is another thing!" Edward said the last part animatedly.

"What did you just say, man?" Emmett butt in and voiced my thoughts about the previous statement.

"London is another thing from Seattle?" he looked at me questioningly.

"No, the other part," Emmett commanded, "the part about visiting with someone"

"What about that part?" Edward asks raising his brows.

"What is Emmett trying to ask is, did you just said Carlisle's name?"

He nodded to answer us with a yes. "It may not seem like it but Carlisle is my uncle."

I and my brother's head sharply turned towards him. _Of course, they have the same last name for goodness sake, Bella. How will you miss that?!_

"I told you it may not seem like it but that's how things go for us." He smiled crookedly at Emmett while I can't help but blush.

_What the hell? It was just a smile Bella. Tame down. The smile wasn't even for you for hell's sake!_

While I was having an inner battle Emmett was grinning over at me like a maniac! I wanted to tell him to fuck off but I didn't want Edward to hear such sweet words from me.

Before I could stop it, I was already yawning and Edward was telling me to go to bed. With that he bid me goodbye and Emmett showed him out and said he'll take my car home as Edward will drop him off there. As soon as my brother got back, I run upstairs and glad that tonight is totally over.

-=

"What do you have in mind for lunch?" It was Jasper who asked.

As if he doesn't know what I'll be up to which basically has been since the start, "The usual: work my ass off at lunch with this." I raised my to-go box of Chinese to him.

"No wonder why you have that gorgeous body." That sentence took me off guard. This was not happening. I was about to start my day and just walk in to our floor. I didn't even bother putting on make up. He can't be here at my office.

I spun around towards where I heard the voice and sure enough, Edward Cullen is there sitting at the secretary desk where I found Angela, confused but smiling sweetly as she look at Edward then to me and back to the sitting Mr. Hotness. "you tend to eat less to maintain your figure."

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I took my coat off and drape it on my office chair and placing my lunch at my table where in reality I was gripping the chair for support.

"Checking you out." He said smiling but quickly realized the double meaning of his words, "I mean I'm checking you out if you're good. I was just wondering if you're okay after what took place last night."

"I'm fine and I'm smart enough to know that you are not here for me." I chuckled and started scanning on my desk for any unfinished papers.

I heard him sigh and proceeded to walk towards me, "Mr. Johnson wanted to talk about something. Since I'm free today, he took the chance for us to settle some… _things_."

I look at him and noticed that his hands were in his pocket. While at that, I made a quick look over at what he was wearing and realize that this was the first time that I see him in casual clothing, blue button down shirt tucked in his slacks and shoes. So simple yet he made it look sinfully irresistible and delicious. Without warning I felt my cheeks get hot and felt the familiar rush of blood crept to my face. I was blushing just at the sight of Dr. Edward Cullen. _Not just that, I was thinking of …. Gahhhhhhhh_

I didn't want him to leave but before I could ask him any question the elevator door opened and out came Mr. Johnson.

I heard someone cleared his throat above me so I look up and meet the familiar blue eyes of Jasper. He was looking at me intensely as if waiting for some reaction but all I could do was stare blankly at him.

"Bella, I was asking you a question." Half annoyed Jasper came into surface.

"Oh. OH!" I bit my lip then smiled goofily at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. What was your question?" I shuffled some papers as if looking for something but my mind was elsewhere.

"I was just asking if you'd like to join us for lunch today." He was leaning at the top of my cubicle arms crossed and looking down at my sitting form, "We don't have much today so why don't you enjoy the outdoors and head off for some Italian with us later?"

All I did to answer him was raise my box of lunch.

"You sure?"

"Yep and I still have to plan 'the Valentine surprise' remember? Thanks a lot for dragging me in it." I faked sarcasm and all he did was laugh at that.

"He looks familiar. I wonder where I have seen him before…" he spoke more to himself. I look up to him and realize that he was looking straight at Edward who was still talking to our boss.

"Actually he is. Remember the night at the hospital?" he gave me a stern nod, "He was the doctor I bumped into before I left."

"Are you…" he asked me slowly and silently, "seeing him?"

"No. He just happens to be at the right place and at the right time. Fate as Carlisle had said it."

And with that Jasper was back to life and smiling sweetly again. I could swear I heard him sigh as he slumped back to his seat but I better leave everything at that.

I decided to start on my work but before I could take another breathe I was _rudely_ interrupted by Mr. Johnson.

"Edward I believe you remember Bella." He was just beside me but he said his words as if it's everyone's business. "Of course! How will you forget your night with your 2000 dollar girl, right?" he said, almost shouting it and in return were snickers and few gasps from my officemates.

_What the hell! Did he really have taken the responsibility to let my officemates hear that? I swear that one way or another I'll have my way on him._

-=

"Still not up to for some Italian? There'll be mouth watering manicotti waiting." I love Italian food but I really have to refuse this lulling from Jasper.

I just shook my head and waved him goodbye.

Then it was just me and the dead office. I usually spend the whole lunch here silently eating my food. So I took my iPod from my bag, kicked off my shoes and started singing loudly with it after I swallowed my microwave heated lunch.

I was singing the highest note of the song when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I froze; whoever it was this sure was embarrassing. I spun around my chair slowly and took off my ear buds then look up and saw the world crashing down on me.

My blush got even deeper and I swear all my facial veins was about to explode. I was cursed to embarrass myself today and to make it all worst it will always happen in front of Edward.

He was holding a paper bag as his eyes were… glowing? He was smiling as if he was amused and enjoyed my petty excuse for a performance.

"You have an amazing voice Bella."I laugh uneasily, "No, really. I am serious."

I took a deep breathe shook my head as if it would help to clear my thoughts and rid the embarrassment I just subjected myself into then turned back to him and remembered something.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Mr. Johnson?" I asked in order to change the topic and erase his mental images of me goofing around.

"I actually excused myself for a lunch spent with you." He said and started taking some wrapped foods from his paper bag and settled it in my desk. He took Jasper's seat and sat in front of me.

So maybe Italian was a good idea but I was glad that I declined it. No one has done this thing for me. Sure they always invite me but no one has ever done such effort to actually have lunch with me.

"I thought if you wouldn't budge on having lunch outside then I'll be the one to bring you some, which is if it is okay with you?" He smiled and offered me a fork.

"Edward, you know you shouldn't have but I really appreciate this." He smiled and gave me some manicotti. We started eating our take out lunch and not bothering for a table.

Our lunch was just like the night at his place. It was sweet and at the same time a getting-to-know-you thingy. We were wrapped in a bubble and the scary thing about it is I never wish for this thing to end. I put that thought aside and focus on what is now. I have a great feeling that we can be good friends the least and that is for sure.

As I snapped out of my trance, I noticed him staring at me for some time. When I asked why, he just shook his head and say that 'I am very lucky.' For whatever it is I have no idea.

I was just finishing my strawberry pop tart when he posed a question.

"I didn't mean to pry but exactly, what is the 'Valentine Surprise' you were talking about with the guy next to you earlier. Are you… and the blond guy…" he got up and started cleaning up while our back was facing each other. "You seeing… each other?" he blurted out as I stood up and turned to him. The used dishes were already stacked on a pile but still he hasn't moved from the table. _He was expecting for my answer._

"I'm not seeing him or anyone," I laugh at that, this was not the first time I was asked with the same question about Jazz, "and as for the 'Valentine surprise' you overheard… it was just a deal between us, Emmett, Jasper 'the blond guy' and I, to impress the ladies in our lives who we think needed it."

He appeared to be amused. "And why are you part of it? Aren't you one of those 'ladies in their lives' suppose to be impressed and endeared?"

"Nah!" I shrugged it of.

"But don't at least wish that you could experience all of that?"

"I…" I was stunned for a minute then I look up at his smoldering eyes. "I haven't really given it a thought until just now."

I heard him sigh and I stood up to finish tidying up but he insisted that I sit and let him do it all.

Come to think of it. I only know three women that can be linked to Jasper, Me and Emmett besides our officemates and that would consist of Rose, Alice and me. I wrote Alice, Emmett wrote, I assume after seeing them at the kitchen hugging, Rosalie and who would Jasper write? Is it me? It can't be. He told me he isn't seeing someone at the moment and he said that he had picked whom he'd been meaning to surprise all along. It's either me or we both wrote Alice.

_Or_ he wants another woman!

Edward got me good with what he asked. Didn't I want to feel all that romantic experience? Of course I want it also. I was so busy on focusing with my sister's love life and my best friend's bad break up that I already forgot to ask myself what I want, until now. I've been running around all this time trying to juggle their lives and try to fix everything while I barely have a life of my own.

_Am I selfless? _

_Nope, I just don't want to see those sad faces held upon by their beauty. They deserve better than that. While me… I deserve to be just like… this._

"Okay so what's the plan?" Edward once again snapped me out of my reverie.

I look at him who has once again reclaimed his seat and figured that he was asking about the surprise. "To be honest I really have no idea besides flowers being involved and a guy." I smiled sheepishly.

"You do realize that we are just days away from Valentines, right?" he was twirling my pen at his hands while looking at me intently. I can't help but feel stupid for being so lazy on not putting any make up on.

"I'm actually planning on giving the city a tour tonight just to have an inspiration because honestly, I'm blank as this sheet right now." I pointed at a piece of blank paper at my desk to emphasize my point. Then it hit me. "Hey you're a guy. You know how to impress a lady and I'm very much sure of that." I look at him from head to toe and he sure look like a man who has girls chasing at him. "I would say that you are on heck of a ladies man." Of course he was, he literally screams sex without even meaning to do so and he sure makes a simple meeting like today meaningful and most importantly he was gorgeous and I still haven't gotten over the fact that he was a god who chose to lurk here on earth.

He chuckled and gave me a pat on my hand, "For starter's, I'm not a ladies man, I don't have any idea where you came up with that," I was about to state the obvious when he raised a finger and smiled, "and I would love to help you with getting ready for the surprise."

I so wanted to fling my arms on his neck and gave him a bone crushing hug but I just smiled, patted his hands as I say how much I appreciate everything he did.

"Really Edward, the lunch… it was fantastic and for you helping me with these, I owe you big time. Thank you for everything."

I met his gaze after he shook his head, "No I owe you. I should be the on thanking you and not the other way 'round so thank you Bella."

"Why is that? I mean you saved me from ending up at the hands of some mindless prick by bidding 2000 dollars for my skin; you thought Royce 'slug face' a lesson before he could do anything and you even treat me for an unforgettable lunch. Now you are offering me for your help on this surprise… How would I owe you anything? Clearly Mr. Cullen, if you don't stop saving me and helping me, I might get use to this." I batted my eyelashes at him playfully.

"Good, cause I plan on staying in your life for a long time." I quickly averted my gaze at him and of course even if he didn't mean it, my body reacted to his word unwillingly by making me blush. To make it even harder to stop and make me look close to a tomato Edward took my hand to his and said, "Bella you gave me hope. Before you I thought that I was a lost case, damned to be alone for the rest of my life. But the night at the balcony… you opened my eyes and I realized that I have shut myself from the world not the other way round. And for that I thank you. You told me to get out of my shell and start living a life. Ever since then you kept showing me how it feels like to live."

I really don't know what to say and I didn't want to ruin the moment so settled for looking at our hands that were still cupped with each other. Surprisingly, it felt nice and as if it they were pieces of a puzzle that fit together. The familiar tingling sensation that has always been present whenever our bodies made contact was also there and I can't help but grin.

"Bella I think…" He spoke but was interrupted.

_Ding!_

"Hey Bells, look at…" Jasper trailed off as he saw me and Edward. He just came out from the elevator and behind him was Emmett who was talking to someone on his phone. I realize that Jasper was looking at my hand so I quickly withdrew it from Edward and introduce them with each other. They shook hands and I noticed that Jasper had his lips in a thin line.

"Yah know Bells, all you had to do was tell me if you really wanted to serve your master Edward for lunch than with us. You didn't have to lie." Emmett boomed over as he snap his phone shut. "Hey Edward I'm still looking forward to play ball, man." He said as he came close and clap Edward back.

"Does Sunday, sound good?" then he look at me intently and proceeded to stand up. "I'll see you later Bella." With that he took off with Emmett to discuss their game.

I look over at Jasper and saw that he still haven't move an inch from where he was standing when he saw my hand with Edward's. The flooring seems to look interesting as he was all attention to it.

"What's in the bag, Jazz?" I noticed that he was holding a paper bag.

He smiled weakly started walking towards me "I figured that you wanted some sweets after your lunch." he then look at my desk and frowned, "You haven't even finished eating?"

I look over at my desk and found the box of Chinese laying there barely half eaten. "Edward must have thought to leave it there." I said more to myself but Jasper's head snap up so I continued, "He came here after you guys left. He brought some food and we ate together." He nodded once and said no more about the subject but still not meeting my gaze.

"Here" He handed me the paper bag and smiled our eyes met for a moment and I was shocked to see pain among his blue orbs but he was quick to mask it off. It stung for I feel guilty on declining his invitation earlier. "That is a slice of chocolate cake that we pass by on our way back. Thought you might like." he gave me another weak smile and dragged his seat back to his cubicle.

I then decided to have it later as I was still full. I wore my shoes tidy up everything I could and waited until the end of my day at work.

-=

Then it came. As I step out of the elevator and into the lobby I noticed that Edward was standing outside the building and looking up at the sky.

"Hey what's up?" I tap his shoulder once and look up only to be met by nothing interesting in the indigo sky.

"I never thought that I will feel this." I knew that he was staring at me but I am afraid to meet his eyes for I know that I will melt with his gaze.

"Feel what? Twilight comes everyday…" I was looking over at random people from the other side of the street as I was still aware of his gaze.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"So, what do we do now?" he finally manages out with a clap of his hands.

"I don't have my car," I look around, "I assume, you also don't have you car so… I suggest we start walking." I grinned as I took a coin from my purse. "We go left for heads, right for tails."

I handed him the coin and he flipped it and it was tails. We continued doing this whenever we hit crossroads. We spent good hours on brainstorming whenever we see ideas on what to do but 2 hours and aching feet after we haven't pulled anything yet. We stopped buy on a McDonalds to grab something to eat. After we paid for our own meals and claimed our order we found a seat and started eating.

"You know," after I swallowed a fry, "we've came far. Though it was excruciating and painfully cold, I really enjoy walking even it is already 8 in the evening, comrade." I can't help but smile on our little escapade.

"Yeah, even if we haven't figured anything out it this was still something. Nice sailing captain."

As we finished our meal and made our way out something came out from me.

"Edward what would you say for a dinner?" I asked him hurriedly.

"We just had one, did we not? Don't tell me you're still hungry." His brow was raised and I could already sense that he will laugh at me any second now so I took a deep breath and blurted out.

"I meant for the Valentines. A dinner with Rosie is what I am saying. A romantic place, some music, spotlights and of course roses and a gorgeous guy would do the trick. Why fight cliché when we could play our cards with it and perked up everything right?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment then speak once again, "I think I know the right place. Come with me."

He took my wrist and he quickly hailed a cab. He gave the directions and we remained silent for a few moment. I noticed that he was still holding my wrist but did nothing to acknowledge it. I wanted to interlace our fingers but decided against it because I didn't want any awkwardness fill the air once more. As the cab hailed to a stop I quickly took my wallet but before I could pull out anything Edward was ushering me out of the taxi. I insisted on paying him back but he just took the money and places it inside my bag.

"Bella I feel bad enough for not having my car tonight where we needed it and let you pay for your dinner after you insist so much of it so just give me the satisfaction of at least being a gentleman tonight by paying for the cab." He smiled his crooked grin and I know that I will give in, and so I did.

It was the first time that I took in where were we. It was at the heart of Green Lake. From the outside I can see the place is a cozy bar and restaurant. By the looks of it I think it has Mediterranean aura in it. The place maybe small but it was full of life. It was only Thursday so I guess this is still not their best nights but they still manage to have the restaurant look so alive from the streets.

"Edward?" said a man's voice. He has an angelic face and I'm surprised to see such a young man, about 15 I assume, here working. "I see you finally bought someone with you for dinner, huh? About time man, about time." they gave each other a man hug as Edward started with the introductions.

"Bella this is Alec. Alec. Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I guess having a woman as beautiful like you is worth the wait for our friend Edward here." He wiggled his brows playfully at me and to Edward. I can't help but blush knowing that he had mistaken me as his date. My heart sunk as Edward talked once again.

"Alec, me and Bella are really just friends." I bowed down to hide my eyes which are currently welling up. I had to think of Alice's and Emmett's little stunt over thanksgiving last year to hold back the tears. "Hey would you mind if we go inside?"

"Of course you could go inside. I think there are still seats at the bar. You know, I think you should visit here more often. Aro has been looking forward to see you as well as his brothers. Carlisle should come too."

_No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliché  
__I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_

I smiled sheepishly and look at Edward conveying to him that I'm sorry but need to answer the call. I took few steps away from them and hit the answer button for Jasper.

"_Hey Bells, where are you?"_

"I'm actually at Green Lake. Hey would you mind covering up for me if ever I don't appear tomorrow? I have a feeling that my night has just begun." I heard Emmett from the background saying 'Hi Bells! Getting laid?'

I rolled m eyes as Jasper said, _"Shut up, EM! Not at all. But…"_ he paused

"Jasper no need to worry, I'm with Edward. I think he promise Emmett to bring me home. So, what's up? Where are you guys anyway?"

Before I could finish my sentence I heard Jasper took in a sharp intake breathe.

"_We're at you place. Emmett said that Alice is at Rose's so he invited me here."_

"Hey Jazz, I'm really sorry but could you get on with it?" I look over at Edward who was now leaning at the street lamp but still looking at me. It was like one in the movies where Mr. Hotness is put under the spotlight from heaven as she looks at the nerd girl who crushes over him. _The irony of life… _I can't help but chuckle at how that setting fit with us right now.

_Whoa there Bella, I think were onto something here!_

But before I could ponder on that thought,

"_I was just wondering where you will be by Saturday night? I mean with the surprise and all that…"_

"I will be at…" I look at Edward and as mush as I wanted to say 'in the muscular and manly arms of him' I couldn't, "Jazz, I still have no idea but I have a pretty little idea that you need help about your surprise and I will be glad to do so."

"_Right. Right I needed help."_ he said it like it just came up to him just now.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, okay? I have to… attend… to some stuff so… yeah." And I started to walk back towards Mr. Hotness in legs. I heard him mumbled goodbye and did so myself and hang up immediately. Edward escorted me inside and can't help but grin.

"Edward this is the place!"

* * *

I had this story for two weeks already

I just can't seem to write it properly cause I lost my original outline

so i had to start from scratch

SORRY

Thanks for reading!

:)

summer school sucks!

It's hard being in a trimester college course!


	12. The Day

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You know what sucks?" I just look at my brother too tired to talk after all that setting up and arranging for the night. "It's the fact that we will be here in this stage performing while our ladies got to seat anywhere they want and enjoy on the night!"

Jasper chuckled, "It will be worth it at the end of the night, man." He clapped Emmett's back after plugging in his guitar to the amplifier, he raced his way opposite me and said "Now shut up and give me a beat."

I shook my head while grinning over my brother's antiques and played on with the bass guitar in my hand as Emmett fired up his beat in drums and Jasper followed suit with the lead guitar. We were playing various songs just to shake off webs because it has been months since we last laid fingers on our instruments. After two songs I realize that I have been too engrossed on playing that it was just then that I noticed that the keyboard has also blended in. I look up at Edward to see him playing like a pro. While playing he was also smiling at me. His action made me miss a note so I tried my best to focus on playing my guitar than to the burning sensation over my cheeks.

"Okay so now what are we playing tonight?" Jasper asked as he passes me a water bottle after our fourth song. "I never thought that I missed those garage practices we use to have until now."

"Yeah me too!" Emmett spoke after taking the bottle from me after I have opened it. I glared at him. That action made Edward handing me his water thus, making me flush so I refused it and mumbled that I'll get my own. As I made my way to the bar I pause to catch my breathing and proceeded to take another water bottle from the mini fridge that Aro has offered to us 'for all you need purposes' and shut it as I made my way back to the stage.

After Edward and I have entered the restaurant Thursday night, I knew it from there that this is the place. We headed to the bar and I tried some cocktails which he insisted on paying. Edward happens to know the owner so he asks the bartender if the owner was in his office and off we go to the back. There I met Aro, the owner and he welcomed us like we were his long lost niece and nephew. It turns out, Edward is but I'm not.

We got down to business and at the end we ended up having to perform at the bar for the night and in return we will play all through out the night with no pay but with meals and non stop drinks. Aro also reminded Edward to go to their upcoming family reunion and made sure that I go there as it was an event designed for couples. I can say that he was rooting for Edward and I become a couple and it was just then that I realize that I was also as the same page as his uncle. I tried my best to push that thought away but as Aro kept saying words like 'she sure is one catch' and 'if I'm younger I'd steal her this instant' to Edward all we got in reaction from him was a smile to me and run of his hand to his auburn hair. Aro insisted on giving us a tour and let me meet some of his staff.

Later on that night after Edward had dropped me home to my place at around 11 in the evening, I was surprised to see Jasper seating on our front porch and there I offered him the same place, as we also needed other performers for a band. He agreed but refused to tell me the girl she will be bringing tomorrow evening. Emmett happens to tag along as he also plan on performing for her girl in this very bar and restaurant.

So now I'm here looking at our last-minute-pulled-up-in-this-instant band. I must say, we are good. No one will doubt that this is our first time to play as a band. Technically Jasper and Emmett has played many times during our college years while I tag along whenever they need someone to replace their bassist. Edward claims that he has been playing his piano all his life with classical pieces for an audience. Never in a band but his exposure still counts.

Right then, Aro entered the front door and clapped his hands.

"What a wonderful day!" he said being the cheerful man he is and walked towards the stage where we are at. He looked over at me then to Edward and the rest of us. "I hope everything is good for your liking? My name is Aro, by the way, Edward's uncle and the owner of Didyme bar and restaurant."

Jasper step forward and shook his hand while Emmett followed suit as they introduce themselves.

Emmett remained standings in front of Aro and asked, "Are you related to Carlisle Cullen by any means?"

"Carlisle, oh yes! Such a wonderful person. And yes the three of us are related." He pointed to Edward and continued. "Carlisle is my cousin. Edward is son of Elizabeth which is Carlisle's sister." He paused and laugh then continued, "You want me to continue giving you our family tree?"

"Not a bright idea, I think." Edward then pulled out a chair and placed it in front of the stage and ushered his uncle to it. "I believe you're here to hear us play." He race towards the stage and signaled Emmett to start the show.

Playing was easy and as the notes pass on I can't help but smile and feel blissful. I look around and saw nothing but smiles on my guys' lips; it appears that I'm not the only one who feels it. We finished playing and I was glad to see that we all move in sync.

"That was marvelous!" Aro clapped at us and so as Alec and Jane, they came in halfway and joined Aro in front of us. Jane is Alec's twin and is the bartender we met last night. "Still, we are missing something here, aren't we?"

"You are referring to our vocalist, right?" Emmett tucked his drum sticks on his belt and stood beside me.

"Well, a band is not a band without the soul in it and the soul I am referring to right now is by whom of you?" he gave a meaningful look on each of us and I can't help but feel relieve.

Earlier today we have talked about on who will sing and we ended up deciding that it will be Edward on my part of the surprise, while the other two will sing for theirs. Being spared from the spotlight was a relief considering I have a stage fright when I was younger. I have overcome it but still a girl can be shy at times and in my case it happens _most_ of the time.

"Basically it will be all of us," Edward started.

"You know Bella," Rosalie continued her little rant as we made our way to my truck, "I remember you telling me you have plans for tonight way back January. So tell me again how did I end up in this dress with out even having the slightest idea where we are headed to?"

"Because you love me and you'll shut up if you don't want me to secretly put pink dye on your washing machine so all your white clothes will match." I smiled evilly taking note of that idea.

She stuck her tongue out at me and slumped back on the seat obviously defeated and I concentrated on the road to Didyme.

I can't wait for the surprise to get started. Edward sent me a message earlier saying

_All is set and we're ready to roll_

Rosalie and I arrived and as expected the place was jam packed. I felt my nerves started to kick in. I already spotted Emmett's jeep and Jasper's motorcycle so I was not surprised when Rose gasped as she looks over the stage.

"Hey" I said as I led her to the table on the other side of the room from Alice, "you just seat back and let the evening pass okay. I swear you'll have so much fun and you'll love me for it."

She laughed and said, "You know you are starting to sound like Alice, right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah" I rolled my eyes at her. "Order anything you like but stay away from alcohol, okay?" she gave me a nod and I stand up and went to the stage.

"Everything alright?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes and we're done with everything." Jasper was wiping sweat from his forehead. I can see that he was excited and there is no trace of nervousness.

"Bells have you seen Edward?"Emmett asked as he held my wrist and dragged me to go to the room given to performers leaving Jasper alone in the stage.

"No, I haven't but I think he is here already." We were now on the door and as he opened it and I was stunned on what lies behind it. It was no other than a perfectly toned and shaped body of Edward 'I'm-better-off-with-boxers' Cullen. And just like that, my vision has been completely blocked by my brother as he placed his enormous hands over my eyes.

"Virgin eyes man, put some clothes on." Emmett said as he urges me to walk forward as he kept his hands over my eyes. I could hear a door being close and shuffling of clothes.

"You could have knocked man!" Edward said and I can't figure it out if he was annoyed.

"Whatever, Edward but I'm afraid you'll have to marry her now for taking her virtue." Emmett's words were wrapped with seriousness.

"I'd take up that offer anytime" he chuckled, "Name the date and I'd be there faster than you can say I do."

Damn Emmett and his gigantic hands. As much as I am wildly blushing right now, I can't help but wish that I could see his reaction as he said those words. If I'll have it my way then I will most definitely be dragging him to the closest church to marry me.

"You ready for tonight? We sure have a pretty good crowd out there tonight." Emmett asked.

"Ready as I ever will be." I could detect that his signature crooked smile is playing on his lips right now. If only I could have just a small peak. "Where's Jasper by the way? I thought you guys will check on the instruments."

"He can pull that out by himself. Besides I have to relax here and keep you company."

"Uhm guys, can you get a move along?" I've waited long enough. "Edward can you hurry up on getting dress?" I bit my lip. I could have stayed outside in the first place.

"Actually I've been dress since Emmett told me to marry you."

"Then why am I still being blinded?"

"Uh Emmett?"

"Oh don't mind me. I can do this for a long time." I tried elbowing his stomach but he got away with it and he still manages to keep his hands on me. Of course he won't miss this chance to flaunt his booming voice and just then I heard the door being opened.

"Why are you laughing?" It was Jasper, "Em, quit fooling around?" he said but I can hear Jasper's silent laughter.

"Emmett I think it's time for Bella to see again. Besides we will start performing in les than an hour." It was Edward who interjected.

"So much for brotherhood to you two!"

And then, there was light.


	13. Am I to Make it or Break it?

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. The songs and names used in this story is definitely what I do not own. **

_I'm sorry for the errors. I promise to minimize them as little as I can._

* * *

"It's 8 and we are very much ready for this shindig huh?" Emmett was not-so-surprisingly energy filled as we made our way to the stage.

I was practically at the back of our line. There are thousands of possibilities that may embarrass me tonight and all of which are currently running in my head. My nerves are in a haywire right at the moment.

"You'll rock! No doubt with that." Jasper winked as he helps me clip on my guitar. "You'll be fine. Don't worry!"

I gave him a curt nod took a deep breath as Edward address the crowd greeting them happy Valentines Day. There were cat calls and collective claps as Emmett gave us the beat to start our first song.

"_When I fall in love…. It will be forever…"_

Hey! It's Valentines so as much as we wanted to start the night a lively song we can't. Aro gave us a list of songs that he wanted us to play first. Some are songs for his wife whom we have yet to meet. And besides we have to put up with the romantic and lovely ambience of tonight. Hearts were all over the bar and even Jane, the bartender, is all dressed up and hangs a miniature bow and arrow on her back. The rest of the restaurant staff are all in red top with a heart shape note pad in their sleeve.

We played couple more songs which were adored by the crowd especially by the female population. May it be because of Edward's sweet and velvety voice or the music; we sure did please the crowd. I look over at Rose as she smiled at me and gave me a two eager-much thumbs up. I can't help but smile at the sight of Rose. Then Emmett spoke.

"Almost a month ago we, my friend, my sister and yours truly, wrote three names and randomly shuffled them amongst ourselves. We spend weeks thinking of a great surprise for Valentine's to these ladies and yet we ended up all together in this stage. So tonight we prepared something special for these ladies as we start with Two is Better than One!"

"Okay folks! This goes out for my baby sister, Alice! "

My eyes went wide with that but I still proceeded to play the guitar. It was not Jasper who has picked up Alice's name. Now the question remains unanswered. _Who did Jasper pick?_

_I remember every look upon your face,__  
__The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste__  
__You make it hard for breathing__  
__'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away__  
__I think of you and everythings okay__  
__And finally now, believing_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you__  
__Well maybe two is better than one__  
__There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life__  
__And you've already got me coming undone__  
__And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

If Emmett didn't gave justice on singing this song then no one can. Alice was already on her feet and I can say that she was moved by the song.

Next song will be for Rose and I'm already lost_. What if she didn't like it? What if she found it repulsive and just leave?_ I looked over at Edward to silently ask him if he was ready. He just smiled encouragingly to me and nodded signaling to start the surprise. I ran to the back room, took our bouquet of unique roses, 11 shell roses and a glazed rose in the middle, which I found in the internet, and handed it to Edward. The idea of the roses was mainly to last forever and to metaphorically tell Rosalie how she stands out among all roses in the bouquet.

The lights went off and Edward played a melody in his keyboard.

"Everything goes as planned." I muttered to myself as I took my place and played my guitar.

A light was then focus to Rose and Edward rise up in his seat and started singing in the microphone and walk over to Rose.

_Today was a fairy tale  
I am the prince  
You are the damsel in distress  
I took you by the hand  
She picked you up at six  
Today was a fairy tale  
Today was a fairy tale  
_

There were collective awes from the crowd as they realize Edward was singing a Taylor Swift song. Beforehand, we tried altering some lyrics from the song and luckily it turned out just the same as the original song.

_  
Today was a fairy tale  
You wore a dress  
I wore a dark gray t-shirt  
I told you you're pretty and you look like nothing less  
Today was a fairy tale  
Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
_

By this Edward was already at Rose's table and I tried my best to repress the feeling of jealousy as I wished to be the one sitting at that chair and being offered of flowers by that very man. Rosalie deserves it… She deserves it more than anyone.

_  
Can you feel this Magic in the air?  
It must've been the way you smiled at me  
Fell in love when I saw you standin' there  
It must've been the way  
Today was a fairy tale_

Spotlight never left their table and with just one look on Rose I knew it from there that everything was worth it. I succeeded on making her smile. One of the sweetest I've seen ever since the Royce King incident.

As Edward sang the last words of the song, Rose stood up with him and gave him a hug. The lights may have returned its focus to the stage but I can still make it out that Rose is whispering something against Edward's ear. He nodded and joined us once again in the stage.

It was already 10 in the evening when we decided to end our performance. Emmett made a beeline to Alice's table and he was welcomed with a hug then he twirled our sister like the little princess she used to think of herself when we were younger. Edward once again approached Rosalie's table and at the same time offered his hand to her to what I am sure of formally introducing himself. Next stop for Rose: a nonstop dancing session at the Century Ballroom Hall.

_My best friend is having a date of her life, while I'm out here alone… Screw Valentine!_

I decided on seating at the bar and talk to Jane then the next thing I know is that a guitar is being played to the tune of Half of my Heart by John Mayer. I knew right then who was playing the song. My eyes were about to pop out from its socket as I look at an even more shock Alice. Two dates for Alice while no one was left for me. Some people are born lucky huh. I drank the remaining of my iced tea and ordered for a shot of tequila.

_Hello Cuervo. Think you might accompany me tonight?_

_Oh half of my heart has a grip on the situation__  
__Half of my heart takes time__  
__Half of my heart has a right mind to tell you that__  
__I can't keep loving you(can't keep loving you)__  
__Oh with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else__  
__Made a plan stay the man who could only love himself__  
__Lonely was the song I sang, till the day you came__  
__Showing me another way, and all that my love can bring_

"I know this might be of a shock," Jasper started "but now that I was given a chance... I just thought of telling you that you have half of my heart."

He took a deep breath and stood up. I was expecting him to head on Alice's table but the next thing I know is that he was offering me his spare helmet and led me outside Didyme.

"What's going on?" I asked before he kicks his bike into life. "Please tell me this is not what it is."

I tried searching his face for any hint of humor but all I saw was uneasiness. I couldn't tell if he really meant for me to come with him until he voiced it out.

"Bella, we'll be heading to Green Lake, there we could talk. I'll answer your questions but first, will head on there, is that okay? " he gave me a smile and places the helmet on my head.

_Just go with the flow Bella._

We reach our destination and yet I couldn't push myself to join him in the pavement. The place was pitch black. I could hear the sound of water so I'm guessing that we are at the lake side.

"Jasper… what's going on?" I knew I could trust him with my life but he seem to act odd nowadays and I didn't know what to make out of it.

"Happy Valentine's day, Bella!"

A clap and everything went magical.

The surrounding trees were decorated with blue lights. Flower petals were everywhere and I am guessing that lots of roses were used for tonight. A splash of colored petals were scattered at the ground- from blush pink to delicate salmon tones and bright yellow. At the dock, the wood railings were light with gold lights while the whole path has deep red rose petals here and there.

"I hope it's not too much." Jasper spoke and I can feel that he was trying to study my face, "I don't know if this is over whelming but I do hope that you like it." He gave me a humorless chuckle and flicks his fingers to signal someone. It was then followed by a sweet melody from three musicians who appear from who knows where.

"Can't get enough of music for tonight huh?" I joked in hope of easing our tensed mood.

"Shall we?" he offered his hand and led me at the end of the dock. I took it without another thought.

A table was set up at the end of the dock with two seats. In the middle of the table was a single lit candle.

"Jasper, did you rent the park for tonight?"

"Rent would mean that I paid for it. No, I didn't rent the park. The person in charge just let me have it for tonight." He held my chair as I sit down.

Another awkward moment passed as we were seated until I decided to confirm what I have been thinking since the instant he said my name a while ago. _What is this all about?_

"I think I may have fallen for you, Bella."

I just stared at Jasper waiting for him to say another word where in reality I was beyond looking at him. My head was full of thoughts on what will happen next.

"Say something… Please."

I couldn't. How could I say something over those words? He caught me off guard and never did I expect for this thing to happen, happen to us. The amazing cubicle-mates at the office and good friends from down the couch at our house. Our relationship would only extend to that, nothing more.

I wanted Jasper for my sister and not for me.

After my mental trance I slightly shook my head and smiled at him, "So what do you have in mind for tonight?" Anything but doing mushy stuff, please, please, please….

"I figured I would like to try something tonight…"

He stood up and walked few steps ahead, "Coming?" a sly smile and he continued to reach something from the water.

"Jasper, it's not what I think it is, right?"

"Bella it obvious, you know what this is."

In his hand was the sail. To my horror Jasper was considering to try windsurfing.

"Jasper, it's almost midnight." I walk over to where he is and took the sail from his hand. "You stay on this dock or I'll rip you to pieces and I mean it." I let the sail fall back to the water and put my hands on my hip as if I'm his mother scolding his 5 year old child.

All this time Jasper has his playful smile on his lips. It was then when I noticed that our faces were mere inches from each other. To my surprise, he snaked his arms around my waist.

"I never said I wanted to windsurf, Bella…"

It didn't escape my notice that our faces were coming closer and closer. I wanted to stop it but all I could think about was his eyes. They were mesmerizing. It was as if he was trying hard to show me how special I am. How he wants us to stay like this forever.

I know I couldn't because closing the space between our lips would break Alice's heart.

We could have stand there for only minutes but to me it felt like hours. I was battling the pros and cons of the situation and considered lots of things. But somehow the next thing I know is that warmth was wrapped around my lips as I close my eyes in order to cherish on what is now.

* * *

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
